Think Faster
by Junjou-DeathNote
Summary: "You're too kind Makoto, you let everyone love you when you're only suppose to let ME love you! Just me, no one else! " HaruMako, unrequited? .. Yandere/insane Haru. Whatever. :p Rating went from T to M for the graphic gore and whatnot. ;D
1. Confessions and Captivity

**Author's Notes: MakoHaru, with Haru as a yandere! First time writing something with a yandere, so sorry if it ain't the best. :/ 1300ish words and... Yeah. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

-Think Faster-

Makoto was taking deep breathes, trying to calm himself , trying to not feel too scared, but this whole situation was odd, foreign to him. It isn't every day you're blindfolded, tied up and locked away by your best friend. No one ever expects their best friend to do that!

Makoto gulped, recalling the events earlier that day. It started if innocently enough, same old routine as usual. It was when they began to walk home by themselves when the trouble began. Haru had stopped Makoto from walking to ask him a question.

"Hmm? Is something wrong, Haru-chan?" Makoto asked, tipping his head to one side.

Haru gazed at Makoto, his eyes shining, like he was presented with all the water in the world. "Makoto, I... I love you!"

Makoto stared at Haru, who had rosy cheeks and clenched fists, sweating as he trembled, waiting for Makoto's answer.

Makoto was in shock, his best friend... Loved him? Love? More than a best friend...? "Ha-Haru... I... I..." Makoto trailed off, unable to string up words. "I don't know what to say. I'm speechless... I..."

"Just say yes." Haru said, "say yes and love me back." His voice had taken a dark and menacing turn and did not fail to send a shiver into Makoto's body. Haru sounded angry... Like he wouldn't like 'no' for an answer. Makoto gulped, trying to remain composed.

"Haru-chan, you're coming at me with a lot and I don't know how to react to such a thing... I... I... This is..." Makoto slowly took a few steps back as Haru's eyes grew bleak. "Can you please... Please... Can I have some time to think this over?"

Haru blinked, a brief flash of fury entering his eyes. He blinked, and his eyes were calm like the sea once more. He gave Makoto a small nod and a faint, crooked smile. "Yeah... Some time to think..."

"Thank you Haru-chan." Makoto grinned softly. Haru sighed and walked to Makoto's side as they continued their trek home, the silence awkward and tense. The whole time, Makoto was just replaying everything in his head. Haru loved him? Was he mad? Did Makoto love Haru back? There were so many questions, so much to wonder about, that he barely noticed that they were at Haru's house already.

"Makoto..." Haru murmured softly, his back to Makoto. "Have you thought about it?"

"Oh." Makoto said, "Sorry Haru-chan, it's just such a big thing to consider... I think I need more time." He bowed his head in apology.

"Ah." Haru hummed, "I see." Makoto began to look up from his bow and saw something aimed directly at his forehead. Makoto had no time to yelp in shock because he was already on the ground, barely conscious. He blinked, hazily looking up.

Haru's cold blue eyes gazed back at him. He had an odd smile on his face as he caressed Makoto's cheek and purred softly, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have plenty of time to think."

Flash forward back to a captive Makoto, who was almost on the verge of having a panic attack. He had never expected Haru to just so easily knock him out like that, to hold him hostage just to see if he would be his boyfriend! He'd call Haru insane, but he couldn't bring himself to think of Haru that way. He always saw Haru as the strange boy who loves water, not the strange boy who had some sort of obsession with him! He just couldn't believe Haru was a bad guy, he was his best friend since childhood! Why? Why? Why...?

Makoto heard a soft creaking noise, followed by something getting shut. He stiffened, awaiting something big to happen. He slowed, hesitantly, called out the name. "Ha-Haru? Is that you?"

A gentle touch was on his cheeks. The hand lingered for a moment, making Makoto twitch nervously. The touch was warm, sticky, like... glue? Soft fingers brushed his cheek before leaving. "Haru?" Makoto repeated, his voice quiet, timid.

He sniffed, just noticing the smell of cooked fish. Makoto knew the smell all too well. Mackerel. Of course. There was another smell hanging in the air, something familiar, but he couldn't quite remember... What was it?

He heard the clinking of silverware, another person breathing next to him, his own unsteady heart beat. Makoto whimpered, hating the blindfold that obscured his vision. The darkness scared him, almost as much as the ocean.

"Makoto." Haru's voice was barely audible, "Eat." A cold metal touched his lip. Makoto pressed his lips together, unsure. "It's mackerel. Eat it." Haru commanded, his voice growing louder and rough. Without another hesitation, Makoto opened his mouth and allowed Haru to feed him. He took a few more bites before he finally shook his head, shyly mumbling he was full. He heard more clinks from the silverware and a sigh escaping from Haru.

"So, Makoto, have you decided on your answer yet?" Haru asked, a trace of hope in his voice. Makoto winced, he hadn't. How would Haru react? Would he be mad? Sad? Something worse? Makoto gulped, putting his head down.

"Makoto, answer me." Haru growled, letting Makoto know how mad he was. Haru never really growled like that before, especially towards Makoto. It made his skin grow cold with fear, like he was dipped into the ocean in a windy night.

"Haru... You're scaring me..." Makoto mumbled, "Please Haru, at least take the blindfold off so I can see you."

There was silence for a moment except for the sound of Makoto's occasional nervous breathing. Haru let out another sigh before he heard him shift, his fingers gripping the fabric and gently lifting off of Makoto's eyes.

The moment he did, Makoto had wished he was back in the dark, because this felt much, much worse.

Haru stared back at him, ice-cold eyes as he tried to smile reassuringly. But that did not avert Makoto's attention form the crimson splatters in his face. The blood stains on his school uniform, his un-groomed hair, that horrible smell emanating from him... Makoto had to gag so he wouldn't throw up. He shook, staring once more at Haru with wide, questioning eyes. He felt like the taste of blood had enter his mouth, the smell was that strong. Haru, in comfort, tried to hold Makoto's tied-up hand for romance, but his hand felt warm, sticky... With blood. Makoto was in tears, the fear gnawing at him. "Ha-Haru?" He squeaked out, "Wha... What...?"

"I did it for us, so we could live together, happy." Haru said, his voice persistent, "I thought of you, Makoto."

Tears had begun to well in Makoto's eyes. "Who? Whose blood...?" Makoto asked quietly.

Haru looked away, his eyes narrowed. "Makoto, don't hate me, all right? I did this for us-"

"Whose blood is it?"

"-I did this for you, for our happiness-"

"Is it anyone from the swim club?!"

"-it shouldn't matter what I've done or whose blood because-"

"-my family! Please, Haru, don't tell me... "

"-I love you, Makoto. That's all that matters!"

"No!" Makoto yelled, making Haru flinch, "I need to know, whose blood is that?!" He demanded.

Haru stared at Makoto, surprised by the outburst. Makoto panted, desperate for an answer before the ache in his chest made him explode.

Haru grimaced at Makoto before giving him a tight slap across the face.

Makoto gasped, fresh pain and a red mark on his cheek as his eyes began to drip with tears. "Haru..." Makoto rasped.

It took Haru a few seconds before he suddenly grabbed Makoto and held him close, whispering his apologies, how it'll be okay and that he would take care of him from now on.

Makoto just cried, unsure of anything anymore.


	2. Dropped the '-chan'

**This was going to be a one-shot, but hey, I like rewriting about crazy people, this whole yandere thing, and stuff, I dunno, this story seems to have some potential, plus the reviews were encouraging, so why not? :D**

**PS, I tried to fix all the typos I could, but if I missed any, just tell me! Thanks! ;D**

**So enjoy this batch of craziness! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Free!' :)**

* * *

_He is mine and mine alone, no one else is allowed to love him. His eyes can only land on me. His kindness shall only be received by me... _

_Mine... all mine..._

* * *

Sobs echoed throat Makoto's body, making the blindfold soggy with his tears. His body shuddered with each whimper, his throat already dry from the constant crying. Makoto sniffled, curling himself into a tight ball in the corner of the room. When Haru had taken off the blindfold, he recognized the room to be one of Haru's empty rooms in his house. Haru didn't do much at home besides eating, sleeping, and soaking in the bath tub, so he left some rooms empty. This was one of them, only this room held a captive Makoto.

Makoto took a breath, trying not to shed any more tears. But whenever he thought, he thought of Haru, the boy he had grown up with. How did Haru transform from what he was before to what he is now? When did that happen? Or... Was Haru always like this, he was just clever enough to hide it so easily, even from Makoto, the one he knew him the best. Makoto really wished for Haru to come to his senses and just let him go...

But the blood. Haru was covered in blood. Why? What had he done? Whose blood was that? How many people had been Haru's victim? How long has this been going on? The questions overwhelmed him, making him feel truly conflicted when it came to Haru. He still cared for Haru, like a best friend would, but... He's absolutely terrified of him. He just... He doesn't know how to feel anymore.

All Makoto could really do was pray for the swim club, pray for his family and hope the weren't caught in this bloody mess Haru has created.

A soft creak made Makoto freeze. He knew what that sound was. A door opening. That meant... Haru. Haru was in the room with him. He began to shake as he heard the door click closed and heavy footsteps trudge towards him. Makoto began to hyperventilating.

"Ha-Haru..." Makoto breathed, turning his head away from the noise. "P-Please... Please... Don't... Haru... I... I..."

He could feel the fingers glide across his cheek. A trickle of relief eased Makoto, his fingers were cold and dry, not wet and sticky. He seemed to not have murdered anyone again as of now.

Haru's fingers rubbed gently Makoto's cheek and blindfold, noticing how they were both soaked. Makoto shifted uneasily, trying to squirm away from Haru's hands. But Haru kept a firm hold on his face. "Makoto..." He whispered, "You've been crying." He stated softly, his fingers pulling away from Makoto's face.

"I'm scared, Haru." Makoto whimpered truthfully, "Haru, we're best friends, aren't we? We don't need to do this, please Haru, just let me go!" Makoto begged, sniffling. "I promise I won't tell anyone, please Haru!"

There was a moment of silence before Haru responded. "You still see me as a 'best friend', huh?" Haru murmured.

Makoto gulped, had he just made a mistake in saying that? How would Haru react?

He felt hands grip his shoulders and pull him into Haru. Makoto flinched, tensing as he felt Haru's arms wrap around him. Makoto felt his head finding its way onto Haru's shoulder to rest there, as Haru put his own head in Makoto's shoulder.

More relief washed over Makoto as he felt Haru's body. He didn't seem to feel wet or stick from any blood. He hadn't killed anyone else. They were all safe for now, it seemed.

It appeared that all Haru wanted to do for the next few minutes was to just sit there and hug Makoto in silence, every now and then stroking his hair like he were some sort of pet. Makoto kept shaking the entire time, unable to keep still and keep composed. He simply didn't understand how to deal with this situation.

After a few minutes of quiet embracing, Haru's hair brushed against Makoto's earlobe, and Makoto felt a soft whisper tickle his ear. "You will learn to love me like I love you, do not worry, all right, Makoto?" Haru purred.

Those words right there was the signal for Makoto's heart to begin to race, beating hard, pulsating with fear. The ominous feel of those words... No good could come out of it.

Makoto felt Haru move his head away from him, his breathing right in front if him. Haru's warm breath was landing on Makoto's lips. Makoto turned his head, clenching his fists which were still tied uselessly behind him. He didn't want to know what was going to happen next.

Haru petted his head one more time before giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. Makoto stiffened, inching away from Haru. He was kissing him now? Was Haru really doing that? Was this actually happening?

Haru gave him another small kiss on the cheek, and another, and another. Soon, Haru was doing nothing but leaving small kiss trails leading from his cheek down to his chin. Makoto shook his head, mute tears wetting the blindfold and sliding down his face. "Haru... No. Please... Stop." Makoto rasped, trying to wiggle away from Haru, but to no avail.

Haru paid no attention to Makoto's pleas and continued down his neck. Makoto shivered, still rambling on for Haru to stop. The words were as useless as the hands behind his back because Haru wasn't listening to anything Makoto said. So Makoto did nothing but continue to cry, shiver and uselessly beg for Haru to stop.

A sharp, sudden pain made Makoto cry out as he felt a warm, wet feeling on the side of his neck. He could hear Haru loudly lick his lips, as if he were enjoying some sort of food right now. There was a stinging feeling on Makoto's neck, making it a little painful to turn his head. The realization of what Haru had done to him made Makoto gasp out loud, turning his head in the direction he heard Haru. A triumphant grunt came from Haru.

"Your first love bite, right? It proves how you are mine now." His voice sounded confident, cocky.

Makoto shook his head 'no', tears still streaming from his eyes and the scent of blood entering his nostrils. "No Haru! No! Please, no more of this! I... I can't! No more!" Makoto yelled out his pleas, hoping his best friend would listen.

Haru did listen, for he cursed under his breath and forcibly yanked the blindfold off of Makoto. The harsh bright light stung his eyes, but that was nothing compared to the slap Haru gave him straight on the cheek. The slap, freshening him up with more pain to deal with, plus how it made him turn his head, causing the bite mark to stretch wider, made Makoto yell out, the agony making him tremble.

"Makoto... Please, you're making this hard on yourself." Haru said, his voice showing no regrets.

"Please Haru... I... I want to see everyone again, I want to go home! I want to see my family, the swim club... Everyone!" Makoto gave Haru huge, puppy eyes, the tears making his eyes sparkle. He hoped Haru still has some pity in him to comply with Makoto.

Haru blinked, his blue eyes shining like he had seen water. "Okay Makoto, I'll let you see something..." He rose to his, leaned down quickly to pet Makoto, and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Makoto frowned, watching him go. Was Makoto correct in thinking that Haru should've freed him before he went out to fetch someone? Wouldn't it be bad for Haru if they saw Makoto all tied up in Haru's house, dried up tears on his face still? Makoto sighed, Haru wasn't really thinking straight.

Unless he had something else in mind.

The thought made Makoto eyes light up and stare at the door in desperation. "No... Have I just...?" The words slipped out of Makoto's open mouth.

The door swung open. Haru walked in, his clothes slightly covered in red stains and smelling foul.

"Haru... Haru please... No..." Makoto gasped. He couldn't have went out and... No, he didn't have enough time, he was only gone for a minute! How was that possible?

"Everything I do, I'll do it for you, Makoto." Haru said warmly.

"Haru... The blood! You... You...!" Makoto's voice was rising in a panic.

"However, the one thing I can't let happen, is for you to get stolen away from me." The warmth in Haru's voice was melting away, growing cold.

"But I'm always with you! How can I get stolen away?" Makoto argued, his voice unstable.

"Everything was fine in middle school and high school, everything was perfect." Haru began, "We were always together, no one, not even your family got between us. It was great... Up until Nagisa returned." Haru's voice was icy now. "When Nagisa came back, people invaded us, our lives. Nagisa, Rei, Rin, Gou... Just... So many intruders in our lives..." Haru trailed for a moment, letting anger flash through his eyes. "They were separating us, dividing us... No. That wasn't allowed." Haru calm blue eyes met Makoto's fearful green ones. "I am protecting you, protecting us, so we're never apart."

"We'll never be apart, they wouldn't... Haru, they would never get between us!" Makoto cried out insistently.

Haru glared at them, "No Makoto, you were always too nice for your own good. You can't see the darkness in them, but I can." Haru sighed, rubbing his head as if this whole thing had given him a headache. "I started with the one that would most likely steal you away, the one that could have infatuated you with her womanly charms."

"Wha-What?" Makoto stuttered, not liking Haru's sudden cold tone. Haru crouched down in front of Makoto. He extended one hand to hold Makoto's, squeezing gently, reassuring him. Makoto stared at Haru, tears in his eyes. "Haru..."

"I'm sorry, Makoto, but this is the only way for us to be free, together." Haru whispered. He took out his other hand, the one behind his back, and opened up his palm. Makoto stared into it.

There was a red, bloody bow tie and a lock of burgundy-colored hair in his hand.

Makoto stared at it for a moment, speechless. His eyes were void, not showing any emotions.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll let you know that she died rather quickly. I surprised her while she was walking home."

"No." Makoto choked, "Please tell me your joking."

"No one was around, and she wasn't expecting much. She didn't think I was acting suspicious. It was easy to subdue her."

Makoto had begun to sob, wailing softly while rocking back and forth. Haru gently embraced Makoto, stroking his hair in a creepy yet comforting fashion. Makoto made no resistance, he was too busy occupied with the intense emotions coursing through him at the moment.

"Her end came quick, as painless as I could." Haru murmured, nuzzling himself into Makoto's neck. "Don't worry, Makoto. You're safe now, safe from the outside world."

"No... No, no no!" Makoto wailed, "You... You murdered her! She... She was our friend!"

"She was going to steal you from me! I wasn't going to let her! I saved you from her!" Haru's voice started to rise as he detached himself from the terrified Makoto. "Do you understand, Makoto? Everyone you meet, you greet them with a smile! You make them think they have a chance to be yours! To steal you from me! You're too kind Makoto, you let everyone love you when you're only suppose to let ME love you! Just me, no one else!" Haru's voice was laced with fury and a sprinkle of insanity as he screamed his frustrations. Makoto had been able to stop crying for Gou-chan and was able to face Haru with a cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He pressed himself deeper into his corner, wishing he could disappear or go back to when none of this had ever started, back all the way even to when they were all kids. He didn't like this new Haru, he prayed for the old one to come back soon.

Haru was calming himself down, taking deep breaths and pacing. "You know, Makoto," Haru mumbled, "I... I love water, but if I had to choose between it and you... I don't know when this happened, because the past me would've said water... But... You..." Haru gazed at him with those sparkling blue eyes. "I would choose you over water!"

"H-Haru... I... You..." Makoto mumbled, conflicted to feel either touched or horrified. "I... I... Care Haru, about you... But..." He whimpered, "Please... No more of this killing... No more... No more killing or lying or-"

"Lying?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Makoto took a deep breath, "You were lying, when you said Gou-chan died painlessly and quickly, weren't you?" Makoto accused, his voice vibrating. "I could tell! You... you made her suffer! You let her feel pain!"

Haru blinked, but then chuckled. "You know me too well, Makoto." He got up and walked away. He stopped at the doorway and stared at his scared little Makoto, cowering in his corner. "I'll bring you some mackerel later on, all right? For now, just rest." With that, Haru left Makoto alone.

Makoto stared at the door for a few seconds before he finally let out the broken sobs that were stuck in his chest.


	3. A Dolphin's Smile

**Hey, I'm back. :3**

**I'm going to talk here for a bit so you can skip if you wanna. I'm just here to say that I've got the entire plot written down and if it all goes accordingly, this story will be nine chapters in total. :D **

**Also, I wasn't sure how far I should take the craziness, but I will let ya know that there will be some nice dismemberment and bloody murders and death and such. No cannibalism here, or rape, that's a bit too icky for me, ya know?**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Free!'**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Dolphin's Smile

_Everyone had abandoned me. My parents, my grandma, Rin... I was lonely. But Makoto... Makoto was the one who stuck by me, through thick and thin. I never realized how much he meant to me until that day at the training camp. The day the ocean nearly claimed him. The water nearly claimed his life. The one thing that comforted me almost killed me. But in a way, I suppose it saved me, because it helped me realize how much I need Makoto._

_What kind of life, what kind of person would I be without him?_

_I don't even want to begin to imagine._

* * *

"Makoto?" Haru stared fondly at his soon-to-be lover. "I'm going out for a while, to meet with some friends of ours. You just relax and stay here, all right?"

Makoto looked up from his gloomy state. Haru cringed slightly. He hated seeing his Makoto sad, red eyes, sniffling noise, the sobs shaking his body. Each whimper Makoto made were nails to the chalkboard, he hated it. The noise shouldn't even exist. Makoto should never be sad.

But this was an exception, because Makoto was living under Haru's rules now. He knew that killing Gou would result in some grief from Makoto, but what was better? Makoto being sad or Makoto gone from his life?

"Is there anything Makoto would like me to fetch?" Haru asked softly, "Anything at all? Certain foods? A book? Maybe a magazine or something?" Makoto mumbled something too soft for Haru to hear. "Speak up Makoto, I can't hear you." Haru rolled his eyes.

"I... I want to come with you." Makoto said softly, "I want to see everyone, but alive! I don't... I don't want... No more killing, please..." Makoto begged, hanging his head as his body trembled.

Haru shook his head. "I won't make promises I can keep. I have to eliminate my rivals."

"Friends! They are my friends! Your friends too! No Haru! No, no, no!" Makoto wailed, thrashing so wildly that he fell over. He laid there, on the floor, not even attempting to get up, looking pathetic. Dry voice, shaky body, sobbing and mumbling how killing is wrong and how he missed Gou...

Haru went and lied down next to Makoto, watching him cry once more. "None of this will bring her back, or make anything easier. Just deal with it Makoto, please." Haru said pleadingly, "Bad things happen, you deal with them, it gets better."

"How does Gou-chan's death get better? How will it get better from here?" Makoto questioned, his voice high and shaky. "Please Haru, I want to see everyone again!"

"No!" Haru snapped angrily, the heat of his fury making him see red. "You're not allowed! They'll steal you away! You're mine!" He pulled Makoto up to his feet, glaring as the taller boy stumbled, leaning on the wall for support. The fear in Makoto's eyes made Haru instantly hug him, making him regret his outburst. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have done that." Haru comforted, rubbing his back, feeling guilty he had hurt his precious Makoto.

Makoto was squirming in his grasp. "Haru... Haru please! I... I miss everyone, I... Want to see them alive... Please, no more, no more killing... No more..." Makoto keep repeating, mumbling as Haru held him. A fire burned in Haru as he heard his Makoto talking like that. He wanted to see his friends alive? Well... If he really wanted to so badly...Fine then, Haru would grant his wish, anything for his Makoto. One friend, alive, just for him.

He gently put Makoto back comfortably in his corner. He noticed how red and damaged the skin was at his wrists. Haru grimaced, gently gliding his fingers over the swollen skin. Makoto winced in pain. Haru frowned at that reaction. "I'll have to get you something else... This is no good..." He muttered. He got up, placed a small kiss on Makoto's trembling cheek, and walked towards the door.

"Haru..." Makoto started to say.

"I'll be back. With a souvenir." Haru said, cutting Makoto off. He gave him a rare smile before shutting the door behind him, leaving Makoto to be with his 'friends'.

* * *

Haru remembered it all too vividly, the widening of Gou's eyes as she saw the chloroform-soaked cloth, struggling wildly in Haru's strong arms as he pressed the cloth deeper into her mouth. He felt Gou's attempts at freedom slowly fade away, her body turning limp in his arms. He recalled happily as the shock registered in her face, because this was her senpai! Who would've thought the quiet yet nice senpai would do this?

The fun part was always when he got home though, to his special room. He made sure Makoto was still out before proceeding to deal with Gou. As much as Haru would've loved to hear her scream. He simply couldn't risk getting caught. So he simply gagged her, preventing any loud noises from escaping his house.

Then came the interrogation. Questioning her about Makoto, her relationship with him, what she thought of him if he loved him. These were all crucial points to Haru, not that it factored whether she would live or die. The moment she was caught was the moment that doomed her. Besides, she answered all those questions wrong. It took much effort to het the truth out of her, it took a lot of convincing, a lot of limbs being sawed off, slowly. Haru shuddered, inhaling loudly as if he could still smell the blood, the flesh. He licked his lips, relishing in the memories. Her face, sweat mingled with blood, noise that could be only described as pure pain muffled through her gag, her desperate thrashing just making the whole operation worse on her, the wet sound of flesh ripping and the hard, scratchy sound of bones being cut apart... It almost was as exhilarating as water, or Makoto.

Makoto. Gou liked Makoto. She said if given the chance, she'd consider dating him. That answer alone was enough for Haru. He had stopped sawing off her limbs at that point to try something new, something that involved a spoon and a lot of pleasure for Haru.

Haru softly smiled, looking inside his bag. There was that mini dolphin plushie that Makoto gave him, something he would forever treasure, along with Makoto's other adorable gift, a dolphin key chain. Chained next to the key chain, a white glassy orb with a reddish-brown circle color was imprinted into it.

A black, lifeless pupil stared at Haru. Haru stared back at the eye.

He never realized Gou had such pretty eyes until now.

But nothing could compare to Makoto's, only they deserved to stay in his head, not out.

Haru cleared his head, he shouldn't be having tender flashbacks, he had to be focused on the task at hand. He had to appear worried for Makoto's well-being in front of his friends. Him, Rei, Nagisa and Rin were going out to conduct a mini search themselves, although the police were already on the case. They were really worried, which was expected of them. This wasn't the first search they conducted, Haru thought it was probably their third search party. It had only been three days, so one search a day. None of them had a clue who to suspect or where to really search. At least no one suspected Haru, but of course, Haru made sure there was no one who suspected him.

It was funny that Rin was coming along with them, but then again, his sister was missing, along with Makoto. There was a pretty good chance that they were somehow linked together. Still... To work with Rin... It was odd, to say the least.

"Haru-chan, over here!" Haru looked behind him to see Nagisa and the group waiting for him. He was so occupied with his thoughts he hadn't noticed that he walked straight by them. He walked back towards Nagisa.

"Sorry." He murmured, "I didn't notice you."

"It's okay." Nagisa said, a forced smile on his lips. "It's okay if you're... Well, out of it, you know?"

"Hurry up with this yapping and let's start searching! My sister is missing, in case you forgot! And so is Makoto!" Rin's impatient voice made Haru want to hit him. That red-head could be so annoying at times...

"Nagisa-kun and will check with the police and ask around the school area to see if they know anything." Rei said cooly, Haru was able to detect the slight tremor in his voice, the fear that maybe they would never find Makoto or Gou. If Haru could, he would smirk at them all.

"Haru-chan and Rin-chan can check on Makoto's parents and the neighborhood, alright?" Nagisa asked. The usually optimism in his voice was absent.

"Fine with me." Haru said, although he was secretly upset. He had to be with Rin? He'd much rather go with Nagisa or Rei, at least they wouldn't act hostile towards him, they wouldn't tempt him as much as Rin would.

"Alright then... Well... Good luck." Rei murmured. He took Nagisa's hand and they walked together slowly, somberly. It was clear from their hunched backs and the darkness clouding their eyes that they were depressed. Yet they were also determined from the way they consistently search, over and over again, no matter how fruitless the search was.

"Yo, you should lead the way. I don't know this place too well." Rin muttered, looking away. He obviously didn't enjoy being in Haru's presence too, but he hadn't searched for his sister around these parts, Haru was the one who knew this area better.

They walked in a tense silence, neither of them wanting to say a word. Haru watched Rin from the corner of his eyes. He was averting Haru's gaze, his eyes darting, his sharp teeth grinding against one another every once in a while. Haru realized he's probably more anxious about his sister then his rivalry with Haru.

Rin... How did Rin feel about Makoto? It was clear that Makoto still cared for Rin, but does Rin feel the same way? Or is he just solely concerned for his sister? How long should Rin live?

When should he kill Rin?

Now?

"Hold on, this is Makoto's house." Haru said, putting a hand out to stop Rin. The red-head scanned the house, and for a moment, Haru thought he saw the faintest of smiles on Rin's face.

"It's the same... From when we were kids." Rin's words were barely above a whisper.

"Yeah." Haru replied, looking at the house. "It brings back memories, huh?"

"Yeah... It does..." Rin replied with a soft tone, not like his usual angry voice. Haru watched him carefully, wondering what Rin was thinking about. Were there any regrets in his mind, any anger or sadness or just plain guilt? Probably.

Silence once again filled up the air. Haru sighed, looking at the door. Rin approached the house, his steps heavy and slightly shaking, "Mind if I...?"

"Go ahead." Haru allowed, "Knock."

Rin looked like he was stepping inside a dream, his eyes slightly wide and his usual malicious smirk absent from his face. He paused for a moment, taking a breath as he stared at the house one more time before knocking.

...

He knocked again. And again. On the fourth attempt, he tried to look through the curtains, wondering if anyone was even home. "Do you think they're out searching for Makoto too?" Rin asked, sounding a bit confused.

Haru fought the smile that wanted to creep onto his face. "Could be, their son is missing after all. It wouldn't be a surprise that they're not home."

"I guess... Well, we might as well search the neighborhood then. Where does he hang out?" Rin asked.

Haru shrugged, "He usually goes to my house and we get some popsicles at the stand sometimes. Other than that, besides waiting for each other on the stairs, nowhere else really, besides pools, water, school and such."

Rin rolled his eyes. "Of course. You guys haven't changed. It's always the same kind of thing." He scoffed, "Come on, let's keep walking, we might find a clue in where to find Gou or Makoto."

This time the silence between them was more comfortable as they walked, as if the tension had melted away at Makoto's house. It made Haru a bit anxious. Rin wasn't being his rude self... He was acting more serene, which wasn't unwelcome, no, it made him quite less noisy. Still... Haru just didn't like it, it was odd. Did memories of Makoto trigger that side of him? Should he rid himself of Rin today?

...

No. Haru had a different goal for today. Rin could wait.

"So... I'm... I guess... I'm sorry... About the whole thing..." Rin was mumbling, his face red and turned away from Haru. "I... I figured... Both Gou and Makoto would... Would want us to at least be on good terms..." His fists were clenched as he spoke, and he kept grinding those sharp teeth of his against one another. "Can... Can you forgive me?"

Haru blinked, not slackening his pace as he turned his head to face the blushing Rin. The fanged boy looked away, his eyes narrowed. "Yeah. I forgive you." Haru said rather bluntly, emotionless. "Let's not worry about it and continue our search."

Rin nodded, looking a bit grateful, and they both continued their search.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that the search had failed, Haru had ensured that no one would ever link him with Makoto and Gou's disappearance. The others were obviously depressed with the results, but Haru had softly said to them to not give up, that this was Makoto, their friend, and Gou! They couldn't give up, would Makoto give up on them? That small pep talk lifted their spirits, and they all left feeling slightly more encouraged. Haru had smiled, happy to give them a false sense of security.

That was hours ago. It was night-time now and Haru was walking quietly. It wasn't too late at night, people were probably will getting ready for bed. He briefly wondered if Makoto was asleep yet. Haru was thinking of moving him to a more comfortable room, one with a bed so his angel could sleep better, Makoto deserved the best after all... Haru shook his head, he couldn't let himself get distracted.

He walked over to the sink and gently turned it on so a few drops of water would drip every few seconds. He then rushed into a nearby pantry, getting in and closing the door, leaving it slightly ajar so he could still see what happened outside.

He waited for a few minutes before he heard a door open close by and watched a yawning figure stretch and shuffle over to the sink. The person wiped their eyes, scratched their head and gaze questioning at the sink. The pinkish eyes were still blurred with weariness. "That's strange..." He said to himself quietly, "I didn't think I-"

He didn't have time to finish the sense as Haru rapidly slipped out of the pantry and put the chloroform cloth to Nagisa's mouth, pushing it deep in while keeping him locked in his arms. Nagisa stared for a moment, a light, muffled gasp as he realized who was doing this to him before struggling. His constant thrashing and his desperate screams proved to be futile as Nagisa's movements slowly ceased.

As Nagisa went limp in his arms, Haru finally let out that smirk he'd been holding in all day.

* * *

**Next chapter: _The Flightless Bird_**


	4. The Flightless Bird

**I forgot to mention how this story take place after episode nine, everything after nine shouldn't be a part of this story, so it's cool. :3**_  
_

**Other than that... Enjoy the chapter. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Free!'**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Flightless Bird

_ I've heard of that saying, how the quiet ones are usually the most dangerous, but I never believed it. I never thought that someone like Haru-chan would be... Be like this. I mean, he was always calm and serious, ever since he was a kid! But... But this... This is something... Someone else. This isn't the Haru-chan I grew up with. This felt like someone else entirely._

Where is the real Haru-chan?

* * *

"Do you like it?" Haru asked blankly, "If not, I could always redecorate, maybe with some orca wallpaper, a few more books... Even a tv if you want. I've got a way to get you things...would you like anything? Do you like this new set-up?"

Makoto just nodded, trying to get a grasp of his new surroundings. Haru had moved him into another room, a more comfortable one. This one had a nice bed, a little small, but it was better than sleeping on the floor. There was a chair and a desk with a small stack of books, a closet with some of Makoto's clothes, and just above his bed was a narrow window, but grass growing in front of it, so Makoto couldn't really see the outside world.

Makoto was sitting on the bed, his hands playing with the long thin chain locked onto the green collar on his neck. This was apparently the new set-up, Makoto chained up, one end on his collar and the other on his metal bed post. The chain was long enough for Makoto to walk around the room, but not long enough to leave. He was still trapped. Makoto tried to look on the bright side, that he could now walk and use his hands... However... There was still something that confused Makoto.

"Haru... We're not in your house, are we? I've never seen a basement in your house before..." Makoto gazed cautiously at Haru, unsure how he would act. Haru could be quite unpredictable at times, so he had to be careful.

"Remember the small vacation house my parents bought? We used to come here as kids to swim in the lake." Haru replied. Makoto nodded again, understanding. This place held some nice memories of him and Haru when they were kids... Now it's being used as Makoto's prison cell. Who would've thought?

Haru pulled out a tube, probably filled with some sort of cream or lotion. He looked at Makoto. "Put out your wrists, I'm going to fix you." It sounded more like a demand than a gentle request.

Hesitantly, Makoto put his wrists out. He grimaced at his skin, chaffed and red, the scratches left by the rope caked in blood. Haru frowned, squeezing out the cream and rubbing it on his fingers. Gently, Haru glided his fingers over Makoto's damaged skin. The cold touch on his flaming skin made him yelp and nearly flinch back if it weren't for Haru gripping him harder, keeping hold of his wrist and whispering comfortingly, "Relax Makoto... It's okay... You're okay..."

Makoto shivered at both Haru's words and the tingling feeling of the cream on his skin. It was weird, Makoto didn't know how to act around Haru. He still thought of him as his best friend, someone close to him, but Haru had murdered. Haru was crazy. Haru isn't really Haru yet Makoto can't bring himself to hate him because he loves Haru. The question was however... Was it the same love Haru had for him? Did he want Haru as a lover or solely as a best friend?

"Makoto is uncomfortable, afraid, of me. Right?" Haru asked, his face downcast and his voice void of any feelings.

"Haru..." Makoto began to say.

"You haven't even called me "-chan" for a long time. It's odd." Haru continued, a frown growing on his face.

"I want to be free Haru." Makoto had thought carefully, not wanting to phrase this in a way that would make Haru angry. "I promise, I swear that I won't tell anyone about this, but I just want to be free! I'll still be your best friend and I'll pretend none of this happened and-"

Makoto was roughly shoved down, his creamy wrists being held above his head thanks to Haru. Makoto gasped, immobilized in fear as Haru loomed over him, those blue eyes he once thought were beautiful now a cold and dark place. Haru's face leaned into his and he sighed, closing his eyes momentarily. Makoto wrinkled his noise as the smell of mackerel hit his nose.

"Why? Why am I just your 'best friend'? I don't want to be your best friend!" Haru hissed, shoving Makoto harder into the bed.

Makoto scolded himself, why did he call him his 'best friend'? "Haru, wait! I just-"

"How can you not see how much I care about you? How can you not see how much I love you?! How can you not return my feelings?! You're the one who pulls me out of the bath and helps me with school and keeps me in line... You... You're my life, Makoto!" Haru declared wildly, his voice rising. He suddenly pressed his lips onto Makoto's. His tongue pressed against Makoto's lips, trying to pry his mouth open. Makoto panicked, grunting and flailing, his hands landing on Haru's shoulders and trying to push him off desperately.

Haru responded to this by moving his hands to Makoto's throat, his fingers hovering inches from his skin, ready to wrap themselves onto his neck. Makoto froze, stopping himself from resisting Haru. He felt the warm, wet muscle prod at his lips again. Makoto cringed, understanding the threat as the fingers touched his throat. Slowly, Makoto parted his lips, closing his eyes, unable to look at Haru's cocky face, that victorious smirk plastered on his lips... He just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that Haru was swishing his tongue in his mouth, exploring his mouth in such a sloppy manner... Haru... Kissing him... Makoto shuddered, cold chills dancing up his spine as he tried to block the whole ordeal out.

When Haru finally finished, Makoto could feel the drool spilling out of his mouth. He wiped it off and opened his eyes, searching for Haru's face. His hands were off his throat now, they too were busy wiping the drool away from his own mouth. Haru gazed down at Makoto and smiled his rare smile... Or was that a smirk?

Haru climbed off Makoto, allowing the taller boy to sit up and back away from Haru, pressing himself into the corner. "Makoto..." Haru said smoothly, unfazed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want this." Makoto gasped softly, wanting to throw up. He put his hands to his mouth, shaking his head. He couldn't find it in himself to cry, he felt like he was too dried up for that. "Haru... No. I want to be free. I want to see everyone again. I want things to be back to normal. Please." His pleads were muffled by his hands, which were still at his mouth.

"I am teaching you how to properly love me. You are going to love me as much as I love you." Haru said stubbornly.

"I'm sorry Haru, but love isn't something you can just force! Haru, I love you, but I'm just not sure if I love you like that... I'll always care for you Haru, okay? Please... Let's just drop this and return to normal." Makoto begged, gazing at Haru with wide green eyes.

Haru stared at him for a moment, nameless emotions clouding his eyes.

He stood up. He walked to the door. Makoto got up, getting off the bed and stood there, watching Haru leave. Haru gave him a determined look before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Makoto stared after him for a moment before collapsing onto the bed, moaning into his pillow. He curled up into a ball, trembling, wondering what would happen next. In all honesty, Makoto couldn't bring himself to be hopeful for himself. He felt like this might be it, that he might be stuck here for the remainder of his life. It'd be great if he could escape... But the question was, how? How could he escape this hopeless situation?

The only hope he had now was for his family and friends. He could only pray for their safety and hope they wouldn't be caught in this mess. He could only pray that Gou-chan was in a better place, that she was happy. Makoto could only pray for the safety of his family and friends.

The door swung open and Haru came back into the room. Makoto felt the air leave his lungs. Haru was smeared in blood.

A crooked smile met Makoto as Haru dropped a crumpled body on the floor, closing the door behind him. Disheveled clothes, heavy breathing, blood stains and a messy mop of yellow hair made Makoto clutch hard the pillow in his hands. He just stared, his throat dry as he choked out the name. "Nagisa...?"

The young boy looked at Makoto, or at least, attempted to. Makoto flinched, examine closely Nagisa's scars. His clothes were shredded, ripped, with scratches, bruises and scars littered all over his body. He looked dirty, like he hadn't had a bath in days, he definitely smelled like it too, rancid and rotten, like an old piece of fruit. When Nagisa turned to face him, Makoto couldn't help but notice the tremor in his body, how it pained him to even move his head. His left eye was covered up by a blood soaked cloth, tied tight onto his head. Nagisa gasped softly, a shaky hand reaching for Makoto. "Mako-chan..." He wheezed, his voice nothing but a rasp. A strained smile enter his face. "You're alive... You're okay..."

Makoto just nodded, unable to rip his eyes away from him, yet he knew he had to. He had to focus on Haru. He had to ask him why. Why did he do this to Nagisa?

"Makoto. Do you understand yet?" Haru asked.

"What? What am I supposed to understand?" Makoto bit his lip, starting to move towards Nagisa. Haru's hand went to his pocket and pulled out a butcher's knife.

Makoto froze, sitting back down as Haru ice-cold eyes bore into him.

"Makoto." He whispered. "Do you love me?"

Nagisa made a noise of confusion as Makoto just gulped. He couldn't lie, and even if he could, Haru would be able to see through it. There was no winning for Makoto here, but he had to try... For Nagisa. He couldn't let anything bad happen... He couldn't just... He couldn't...

"I can try... Haru I can learn how to... Just please... Don't hurt Nagisa..." Makoto whimpered, not breaking eye contact with the young boy.

Haru eyes narrowed, his eyes switching from Nagisa to Makoto. He placed the butcher knife on the desk and walked over to Makoto. His warm, sticky hand caressed Makoto's cheek. Makoto had to bite his tongue, trying not to hurl as the dizzying smell of blood invaded his nostrils.

"Makoto... I swear I will teach you all there is. All right?" Haru murmured, giving him a small yet passionate kiss on the lips. Makoto hesitated, unsure whether to kiss back or not. Haru broke the kiss, rolling his eyes. "Do I have to teach you how to kiss, Makoto?"

"Haru... I don't know if I'm ready for kisses... You know? This is going to fast... Can we at least take it slow?" Makoto requested shyly.

"Slow... You want to take it slow?" Haru repeated, pondering.

"Um... Yes..." Makoto gulped.

Haru looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well... Okay. Anything for you, Makoto." A genuine smile graced Haru's lips, and Makoto couldn't help but smile back. He had convinced Haru to spare Nagisa and to 'take it slow', whatever that was worth.

Haru roughly picked up Nagisa. "Let's go. Back to your room." Haru commanded, starting to drag the boy away. Nagisa let out a squeak, squirming.

"Haru-chan... Is bad." Nagisa coughed.

Makoto felt his blood turn cold as Haru stopped dragging Nagisa and dropped him. Nagisa moaned, a long cry of pain. Haru stood over him. "What do you mean?" He asked in a calm, eerie voice. Nagisa looked back at Haru, sorrow and anger in his brilliant pink eye.

"Haru-chan... Forcing love... On Mako-chan... Haru-chan... Is bad... Mako-chan... Too nice..." Nagisa sputtered out between coughs. His one pink eyes rested on Makoto. "Mako-chan... He knows... Mako-chan... Doesn't love... Haru-chan." Even in all his pain, Nagisa found a way to smile that great smile he always does. "Mako-chan... Is... Trying... Save me... Right?"

"Nagisa..." Makoto whispered, wanting to hug the injured boy. Nagisa let out a deflated, empty laugh.

"Save yourself... Mako-chan..." Nagisa suddenly enter a coughing fit, his eyes streaming as he struggled to breathe.

"Nagisa!" Makoto got to his feet. He began to walk towards him.

"Stay. There." Haru commanded Makoto, grabbing the butcher's knife.

"Haru! He might die!" Makoto argued. Panicking and desperate, he ran to Nagisa's side.

"I SAID STAY!" Haru screeched, elbowing Makoto hard in the chest. A burst of agony exploded in Makoto, and he fell, leaning against his bed as he clutched his chest, the pain throbbing. Haru had spit at the corners of his lips, his hand shaking and his breathing ragged. When he spoke, his voice wasn't the calm voice that he normally had, it was high, unnatural. "Nagisa... You have crossed the line. I was hoping to save you for something special but... If you act like that, telling me Makoto doesn't love me... Trying to sabotage our relationship..."

"I respect you Haru-chan..." Nagisa whispered, finally able to overcome his coughing fit. "But... You're not...the Haru-chan... I know... You... Are... Imposter... And... Relationship... Is nothing... But... Fear..."

Haru sighed, trying to regain his composure, but the crazed glint in his eyes said that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Makoto held his breath, unable to move, paralysed. "Please... Everyone, calm down." He soothed, "Let's not do anything rash..."

"No one talk to my Makoto that way." Haru growled, not hearing Makoto. He grabbed Nagisa's hand and pinned it to the wall. Nagisa yelped, but didn't struggle, didn't attempt to free himself. He only stared at Makoto, and Makoto saw something horrifying in that one eye if his.

It was defeat. Acceptance. The same hopeless look that haunted Makoto's heart.

"Fight Mako-chan." Nagisa mumbled, "For me."

"Shut up." Haru hissed, plunging the butcher knife into Nagisa's wrist. It was halfway in, pretty deep, and a steady river of blood began to pour out, the smell already flooding the room.

"NAGISA!" Makoto screamed, getting up to his feet and tackling Haru to the ground. Nagisa was wailing a horrible high-pitched noise in the background as Makto tried to get the knife out of Haru's hands. Haru yelled, kicking Makoto in the stomach. Makoto gasped, momentarily stunned. Haru took the opportunity to overpower Makoto and push him aside, hitting him hard on the head.

Makoto's vision blurred as his grip on Haru weakened. He felt himself being pushed away, saw the blurry images of Haru's crazed face, blue eyes sparkling and his voice high and angry. He could hear Nagisa's continuous wail, could see his broken form thrashing and trying desperately to get away from Haru.

"No! Haru... Haru!" Makoto yelled, but it came out as a soft moan instead. He tried to focus. But he felt too hurt to move, plus his vision was darkening, everything a blur.

Haru had climbed on top of Nagisa, the sharp kitchen utensil in his hand, poised and ready.

Red was the last thing Makoto saw before passing out.

* * *

Haru had scrubbed the blood and organ bits off of Makoto's floor and used multiple air fresheners and sprays to mask the metallic scent. As much as Haru loved the smell, almost as much as he loved the smell of chlorine, he knew Makoto couldn't handle it. He was always such a squeamish kid at heart,

He had tucked the passed-out Makoto in bed beforehand, giving him a gentle kiss in the forehead, careful not to touch the bruise he had created. He glared at the ugly spot of skin that soiled Makoto's perfect face. He hated that he had caused it, that he was the one responsible for that, but Makoto was acting out of line. He couldn't just let him save Nagisa, if anything, Haru was saving Makoto from Nagisa's terrible influence. He wanted to keep his Makoto pure, free from any thoughts that made Haru seem like a bad person. If he was going to convince Makoto he was the perfect lover for him, he didn't need nasty rumors spread about him, or at least, Makoto couldn't know the other bad things Haru had done... If he learned... Well... He didn't know how Makoto would react.

As for Nagisa... Haru had cleaned him up best he could. He really wanted to keep Nagisa alive for future events... But Nagisa had proved to be too unpredictable, too volatile. He had to be killed, for Makoto's sake.

However, that didn't mean he couldn't use Nagisa still, no, Nagisa still had his uses. Haru had stitched Nagisa's hand back on and sealed up the large gash that had been created from his neck to his stomach, and he kept the bloody blindfold on his right eye.

He smiled as he positioned Nagisa in the perfect sitting position. "I'm sorry for it having to come this way." Haru murmured to the vacant corpse. "But you brought this on yourself, you were always too loud, too outspoken. You should learn to keep your damn mouth shut."

Haru examined Nagisa's corpse once more, making sure the threads were secure so it would keep his chaffed lips in an upright position. Even in death, Haru made sure Nagisa was smiling.

Satisfied, Haru left Nagisa in the room, locking the door behind him. He walked away, went down the hallway, up the stairs, went into the kitchen and found his bag in the table. He rummaged through it, pushing aside the treasured dolphin plushie, the dolphin key chain, the reddish-brown orb, his newest addition, which was a dull pink sphere with a black lifeless dot in the center, and finally, he found his phone.

He flipped it open and dialed a number, knowing what he had to do next. He heard the phone click and a "Hello?" On the other end. Haru smirked.

"Rei? I need to talk to you."

* * *

_I can't imagine my life without you, which is why I'd do anything to keep you here, forever by my side._

* * *

**Next Chapter: Beautiful Butterfly**


	5. Beautiful Butterfly

**Did this take too long? Sorry, I was thinking about the ending of the story. I have a few ideas and I'm trying to see which one is better... :/**

**But they are all fun endings. :D**

**Edit: Gonna fix typos because I found a lot and I've been told there are some. Typos man, I can't escape them. Sorry. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Free!'**

* * *

Chapter 5: Beautiful Butterfly

_I would do anything to keep you by my side, with me. I want to make you mine. You are going to be mine. You are already mine. I just need to make sure that you aren't tempted to leave me, ever. I must do something, anything, to show you that you stay with me. You belong with me, only with me. The feeling will be mutual, you will love me as much as I love you._

_The question is though... How do I make you stay with me? What can I do to make you forever be my side?_

_Of course. I know what to do._

_This time... I'll make sure not to let jealousy overcome me._

_That doesn't mean though I won't have any fun._

* * *

It was reported that Gou and Makoto disappeared around that same time, an hour or so after school. Both Gou and Makoto never made it back home. They both went missing... Same day, around the same time... Both of them not leaving a trace... Like they disappeared the same way?

Rin shook his head, massaging his temple. One thing was certain though in his fuzzy mind, it was clear that Gou and Makoto's kidnapping were related.

Not just that though, something else had also occurred. Within a week after the disappearance of their son, the whole Tachibana family had disappeared. That just screamed to Rin that this had to be some sort of plot, a scheme of some sort... But... What? It didn't make sense, why would they kidnap an entire family and Gou? Ever since Rin had met them, the Tachibana family seemed like the most caring, stable family there is. It was perfect. Why would anyone want to kidnap them?

And Gou, who would want to kidnap Gou along with the Tachibana family? What was the motive, what was there to gain? Rin sighed, unable to make sense of anything. He wasn't a detective, he sure as hell wasn't as smart as one, but he'd be damned if he'd never be able to find out what happened to his little sister. No matter what, you don't abandon family, that's why Rin visited every New Years, he needed to see his family. He already lost his dad, he didn't want to lose his sister too.

But who would want to kidnap Gou and Makoto? What was the motive? He was pretty sure that neither Gou or Makoto were in any shady business, so... What did that mean? Was this just a coincidence that they were both kidnapped around the same time? Was it some psychopath who just randomly decided to kidnap his sister and Makoto?

Was it someone they knew?

Rin frowned. That couldn't be it, could it? Well... It did seem possible... Only Rin couldn't really imagine one of their friends kidnapping them, shit, why would you want to kidnap his them? They weren't annoying or mean or anything of the sort. Makoto was the nicest guy Rin ever knew, too nice for his own good, too nice...

A robotic ringing noise pierced through Rin's thoughts. His cellphone. He picked it up to see who it was. He raised his eyebrows, a little surprised. It was Rei, the new butterfly, 'speedo glasses' as he remembered from the joint practice they had. He only gave out his number to Rei recently, so they could all contact each other in case they had news or got a lead on...

Rin quickly opened up his phone. "Yo! What is it? Good news?"

There was a pregnant silence on the other end. Rin twitched, wondering why the hell he was taking so long to answer and impatiently demanded, "Hey! Speak! Tell me what's wrong!"

"..." Rei was completely quiet, only a sniffle could be heard, a small, desperate noise escaping Rei's mouth. Rin's heart stopped. He had a feeling the feeling that he actually didn't want to know what happened. That sound... It was disturbingly eerie, void... Familiar. Like Makoto when Haru had...

"Rin-san..." Rei finally rasped, snapping Rin back to reality. "It's Nagisa. He's disappeared too." Rei choked out hoarsely before Rin heard him sob slightly. "He's gone, just... Just like Makoto-senpai, just like Gou-chan..."

... Nagisa went missing too? Rin trembled, thinking of the small, energetic, smiling blonde. He'd probably be scared shitless...If he's even alive still... But... He couldn't swallow the fact that now six people were missing, six people just disappearing. How? How is this possible? This couldn't be a coincidence...

"Ha-Haruka-senpai... Also thinks he has a lead. He said we should all meet his house. Now. I... I'm already here. He said you have to come... Now." Rei whimpered. Rei sounded scared, like he was held at gunpoint or something. Rin vaguely remembered how close Nagisa and Rei were, always together, teasing each other and joking around, acting like idiots... Rin understood why he'd be at such a loss, feeling devastated... Hell... Rin was devastated himself, he had ignored the blonde when he first met up with. Him. He barely spoke to him. He wished... He... He wished he could've...

"Rin-san... Please... Haruka-senpai..." Rei gulped, his voice trembling. "Haruka-senpai... He's... He just needs you here." Rei whimpered. Rin swore he heard something in the background, something cracking or ripping maybe? Rei gasped and mumbled a quick, "Goodbye!" And hung up.

Without hesitation Rin got up and made a dash to Haru's house, anxious about Haru's supposed lead.

* * *

"He's... He's coming." Rei whisphered, handing his phone over to Haru.

"Good." Was all Haru said, snapping Rei's phone in half and throwing it aside. The broken device was thrown against the wall, landing beside a bloody spoon Haru had thrown away earlier. Haru hummed a little tune as he rummaged through his bag. He had brought his usual items, Makoto's souvenirs, the eyeball key chains, his phone, the pistol he had in case of emergencies... He really hated the pistol. Haru rarely used it, it was more like a last resort, really. He enjoyed carving into his victims, it felt as satisfying as carving his hands through the water whenever he swam. It was just wonderful...

He blinked, his hand touching the small, cold, sharp metal. He pulled out the item and smiled to himself. He turned to Rei.

Rei. The butterfly of the group. Stealing Makoto by being so useless, so incompetent. Why would someone who can't swim and doesn't love the water join them? It was obvious that the water hated him, loathed him. He didn't understand it, how beautiful the water can be. He was only focused on how beautiful Haru was, not the water itself. That definitely irked Haru, and the feelings had intensified when Makoto had to teach this lousy guy how to swim. Holding Makoto's hands and letting Makoto touch him, smile at him, guide him...

No. Unacceptable.

Haru smirked as he approached Rei, the scissors in his hand clinking as the sharp metal collided with one another. Rei immediately shook as he heard the cold sound, the clanking of the scissors.

"Please... No... No more!" Rei begged pathetically, withering helplessly as he tried to escaped the rope that held his wrist and ankles together. His chest was heaving as he continued to sob out his pleads, his voice like gentle waves lapping at the sand on the beach.

Haru loved it when they begged. Watching Rei scream as the spoon roughly dug its way under his eye, Haru laughing, giggling maybe, as he continued to yank and yank at the eyeball, trying to pry it out if Rei's stubborn eye socket. Each yank, each movement Haru made with the spoon, earned him a delicious blood-curdling scream from Rei. Sadly, he had to gag Rei so the neighbors wouldn't hear, but Haru was content with just watching the crimson seep out of his eye socket, licking it off of Rei's face as he savored the salty taste of blood. The tears tasted equally good, and in that moment, Haru had to think that it was suiting that Rei was the butterfly of the group.

His reaction was by far the most beautiful.

Haru had started to chuckle as sat right next to the sobbing teen, who had his head bowed. Haru grabbed his chin and yanked him forward, causing Rei to shriek in agony. Haru started to giggle once more as his hand moved from his chin to the shining purple sphere that was dangling by a thick cord over Rei's cheek. As Haru held the bloodied and wet eyeball, Rei started to screech in pure anguish.

Haru quickly stuffed the gag back deep into his mouth, giving him a cold glare. "Shut up. We don't have much time, do we? So, regrettably, I have to make this quick, all right? Don't worry though, you shouldn't be alone for long, Rin will join you soon..."

* * *

"Open the door, it's me!" Rin yelled, pounding his fist a few times on Haru's door. It took him half an hour to get to Haru's, but he had finally made it. He needed to know about this supposed lead Haru had found. "Hurry up!"

The door opened slowly Haru stood in the doorway. "Too noisy. You should calm down." He said, rolling his eyes.

"This is fucking serious! I hear Nagisa has gone missing! First Makoto, Gou, the entire Tachibana family... What kind of lead do you got Haru? This better be good!" Rin snarled, entering Haru's house in a rush.

"I told you to calm down. You need to relax." Haru sighed, "Here, I made some tea and mackerel. Once you're calmer, I'll tell you what I know, all right?"

"Damn it... Fine Haru, but I swear this has to be good." Rin muttered, letting Haru lead him. "Where is Rei? I thought he was here."

"He had to go home to fetch something that could be valuable to this mystery." Haru replied. Rin sat himself down at the table, a hot plate of mackerel and a cup of tea right in front of him. Haru sat across from him, watching him with the blank, blue eyes. "You should eat. The trip here must've made you hungry, and it's almost dinner time anyways."

"I guess..." Rin muttered, eyeing the food. Haru hadn't really changed, he still ate mackerel, it seemed like a daily thing too, considering the smell was so strong, too strong... Rin would've puked but he was already accustomed to this smell, ever since he was a kid to be precise. "Crap man, how do you live off just this shit?" Rin asked as he began to devour his meal.

Was that a smile that quickly flashed onto Haru's face? Or did Rin imagine it? It was too quick to tell, but before Rin had more time to think about it, Haru said, "Makoto always made sure I wasn't just eating fish. He kept telling me to have a balanced diet, to eat healthier."

Rin frowned examine Haru's face. He wasn't giving anything away, his voice was emotionless and he was always good at keeping up his poker face. "You must miss Makoto a lot. More than anyone, considering how close you guys are." Rin commented, taking more bites and sips from his food and drink. He hadn't though too much about Haru, how he was affected by all this. Was he holding up okay?

Haru eyes darkened for a moment, as if he were contemplating something. He blinked, taking a deep breath and staring Rin straight in the face.

"I love Makoto." Haru suddenly declared, those empty eyes now shining like a sparkling waterfall. "I love him so much. I can't imagine life without him." Those words were said with such seriousness, yet Rin couldn't tell if Haru truly meant it. It lacked something, something that made Haru sound like a machine reading out loud a sentence in that bland voice. There wasn't any compassion, any feelings in those words. Honestly, it sounded pretty creepy, like how a stalker would say it. Rin almost snorted at the thought. Haru had no social skills, so it wasn't any surprise that he sounded as dull as he did, he obviously can't confess his feelings properly, he was a damn robot when it came to those.

Still, Rin felt sorry for Haru. To lose your current and childhood best friend... It must be rough. Rin was going through this also, so... He could at least relate with Haru on this one. Only... Haru loved Makoto?

"So... What do you mean by love?"Rin asked for clarification, "You mean... Like a lover or a best friend or...?"

"He will be mine because I love him." Haru said bluntly. "Yes, like a lover."

Rin chortled for a moment, making Haru raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, sorry." Rin spat out between small laughs. "But that took forever for you guys."

"Huh?" Haru said, not comprehending.

Rin flashed him a sharp grin. "Everyone could see how you guys would be when you grow up, shit... I'm not surprised you feel this way. You're finally saying you're in love with that dork." Rin remembered their current situation and the laugh in his throat melted away. "Crap, I'm sorry about this whole thing, it must be rough on you, finally admitting this to yourself and then... Shit..." Rin felt his face begging to heat up and he looked away as he said, "If it makes you feel any better... Then... I uh, I support you guys... All right?" He shifted uneasily, the whole situation making him uncomfortable.

"You support us? Makoto and I? You want us to be together?" Haru repeated the facts he had just heard. His voice was tinged in suspicion.

"Yeah dude, you've guys act like a couple anyways, might as well make it official, right?" Rin said, unable to eat anymore. He felt stuffed... Not just stuffed but something else... Tired maybe?

"This is different." Haru remarked, "Your response I mean. When Nagisa found out, he was disapproving."

When Nagisa's name popped into the conversation, Rin remembered the reason why he was here. He slammed his fist on the table, only... His hit was weaker than usual... His arm felt like a noodle... Rin didn't think much of it and said, "Haru! This lead! Tell me what is it! What happened?"

"I wish Nagisa approved of us, when I told Rei he seemed happy." Haru continued like Rin had never spoke, his words sounding darker and softer, "Well... I guess if I had drugged up Nagisa first before kidnapping him like I how I just did with you, actually getting a heartfelt conversation or something with him... Maybe he would've thought differently. Maybe he would've seen things differently. Maybe he wouldn't have to be dead."

Rin's mind died for a moment, unable to process this new set of emotions and revelations. He couldn't even think up a rebuttal, he just stared at Haru stupidly and stuttered "Huh? Wha-What?"

Haru blinked slowly, giving Rin one of his rare smiles. He leaned a little over the table, that smile growing wider, his blue eyes glimmering. He whispered in a slow, deep breathe.

"I. killed. Nagisa."

He let out a chuckle before sitting back in his original position, watching Rin for a reaction.

Rin took a moment to let it all soak in. Haru... Haruka Nanase... He killed Nagisa? They boy he knew since childhood, the quiet, calm boy... Who had a passion for swimming, he... He killed...? Not only that, but... If he's saying this, then that must mean...

"Makoto... And Gou...?" Rin finally rasped, surprised he sounded so breathless.

"I kept Makoto alive, obviously. I told you, I love him." Haru said. Rin waited a moment for Haru to say more, but he didn't. There was a cold gleam in Haru's eyes, a frown had appeared on his face as he just gazed at Rin.

"Haru..." Rin breathed, feeling the heat of anger rise in him. "This... This better be a joke... I swear..."

"Do I seem like the joking type?" Haru said, scoffing. "I kidnapped Makoto, but only because I love him." He said it so plainly, simply, like it wasn't a big deal... It really did make Rin infuriated.

"You don't kidnapped people you like, only the insane do that! Which I think you are if you keep this up!" Rin yelled. But his voice... Why was it faltering, why did it sound weaker...? Why was he so... He felt numb... Why...?

Haru smirked. "Seems like the drugs are working. That's good, you'll be easier to handle than Rei,"

Rin let out a gasp of rage, trying to swing his fist to punch at the guy, but his arm just swung limply at his side. He really was drugged up, drugged with something that made him felt weak, made his voice hoarse and feeble, made him... Vulnerable.

"Bastard! You... You fucking bastard! What the hell are you doing Haru!? And my sister! What happened to her, where is she?!" Rin's attempt at yelling sounded more like a soft cry.

That low sound, that dark sinister sound escaping Haru's lips right now... Was that his laugh? It was such an ominous thing... "Ah, Rin..." Haru purred, "Why don't you come with me? I can show you what I've done with everyone." He got out of his seat and stood loomed over Rin.

"Fuck off! Don't fucking touch me!" Rin weakly screamed, trying to wither away, but all his efforts ended with him on the ground, flopping helplessly like a fish on land. He was supposed to be a shark damn it, not a piece of prey! How the hell was this happening to him?!

Haru rolled his eyes and picked Rin up by the shoulders, wrapping one arm around his neck as he let Rin lean on his shoulder. Rin tried to struggle, tried to escape, but his muscles weren't responding, the signals his brain were scattered, weak, disconnected. He truly was helpless. He could only whimper out his protests and spit at Haru's face, which Haru would respond to with a chuckle and a hard pinch on his shoulder.

Haru was able to drag Rin into one of the rooms. He kicked open the door and dropped Rin against the wall carelessly, like an old toy. As Rin sat there, uselessly splayed at Haru's feet, his eyes caught the sight of a bloody form on the other side do the room. Rin held his breath as he saw the figure move to stare at him. "Ri-Rin-san..." The voice breathed out raggedly.

"... No..." Rin whispered, taking in the broken sight of Rei. He was tied up, his wrists and ankles, and a dark shade of red was dry and caked around a cloth that covered his right eye. There were also tears shining on his cheeks, like he's been crying recently. "What happened to you...?"

Haru chuckled again, making Rei flinch. Rin looked up at the raven-haired boy, and saw him wielding a bloody spoon.

"Why don't you find out for yourself... RinRin?"

* * *

Haru smiled serenely as he dipped himself into the bath, watching the blood from his skin mingle with the sparkling water. He ducked his head under the water, admiring the dance before him, the crimson swaying in the water. The water always was such a beautiful thing.

Haru felt satisfied with himself. Today had been productive. He was able to catch everyone he was supposed to and he finished his 'special project' for Makoto.

He knew that once Makoto saw what Haru had made for him, Makoto would never leave him. After all, Haru knew Makoto all too well, he knew what Makoto wanted all these years, what he really wanted. True, he had to kill Nagisa, which was once again a shame, but at least he had Rei and Rin to make up for it.

Yes, everything was set...

Makoto would be his, solely his, forever.

* * *

**Next Chapter: ****Everyone**


	6. Everyone

**Friendly reminder that there will only be nine chapters to this story and we're already in six. ;D**

**And everything beyond this point is fun. For me at least. You may or may not like everything that follows, who knows?**

**Let's get to it. ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Free!'**

* * *

Chapter 6: Everyone

"You're crazy, this is fucking crazy! I fucking swear-!"

Haru stuffed the gag deep into Rin's mouth, glaring at him. "Be quiet. You're annoying. Be more like Rei or Nagisa, look how quiet they are." He glanced at the two. Rei had been crying non-stop ever since his eyes rested on Nagisa's corpse, blubbering so much water that Haru could probably fill his bathtub with it. It was hard to get the withering and grief-crazed Rei into place, but after a stern lecture and a few punches to the gut, Rei finally complied with him.

Rin wasn't the same. He didn't comply at all. He kept blubbering on and on about how he needed to see Gou, to know what happened to her, that she wasn't a part of this whole 'special project'. He kept screaming so loudly, in such an annoying way the it made Haru's ears sore. He yelled about Gou, about Makoto's well-being and Nagisa's death. He kept cursing at Haru, threatening him that he'll go to hell and that Rin will personally see to it that Haru gets what he deserves. He kept on screaming and thrashing so wildly around, it took a lot of effort of Haru to tame Rin. He did eventually though, and Rin was definitely more quiet after that. But only temporarily because he was at it again. At least his efforts were much more weak this time.

Haru looked up at the milky blue sky. It was noon, still a few hours before it was finally time. Haru smiled to himself as he grabbed the noose that was dangling on a long, firm tree branch and put it over Rin's head, encasing his neck with the thick rope. He could feel Rin tense up as he felt the hairs of the rope brush his neck. He checked Rin's hands, making sure it they were tied securely behind his back. He noticed the long, discarded pieces of flesh on the ground. Haru scoffed and kicked the three fingers into the lake, watching them splash and drown. He wasn't a finger collector, he liked eyes much more.

Rin's single red-eye was set aflame as he saw his fingers sink, giving Haru such a heated glare that it would've given him a first degree burn. Haru looked away, scoffing.

"Everyone listen to me!" Haru said loud and clearly, attracting everyone's attention, minus Nagisa's corpse, of course. "I'll be back with Makoto around sunset. Until then, just stay still. You don't want to unbalance yourselves, right? That would be most unfortunate, Makoto wouldn't be pleased. Unlike Nagisa over there," Haru motioned to the deceased blonde's corpse, hanging lifeless lay from his place in the tree, no stool at his feet to keep him standing like the others. He just hovered there, swaying in the wind. "Makoto wouldn't like it if he came here and found one of you dead." Rei was crying again, softly though, tolerable enough for Haru to continue. "If for whatever reason you make me mad or Makoto sad or just try to disrupt the surprise I planned, I will not hesitate to throw away the stool at your feet and let you be hanged to death. Do you understand?" He asked coldly.

A unanimous nod came from everyone. "Good." Haru nodded, back, pleased with his work. "I'll prepare Makoto." Haru announced and began to navigate his way through the woods, back to his lake cabin with Makoto.

* * *

What happened to Nagisa?

That was the thought that kept spinning around Makoto's head, never-resting, never-fading. What happened to Nagisa?

Makoto had fainted, but right before that, he saw in his blurry vision, an angry Haru straddling Nagisa, knife sharpened and ready for use. Then... He saw red, nothing but red and that was it. He didn't know what happened after that. He kept hoping, praying that he was all right, but Makoto knew, deep down he just knew that Nagisa ended up just like Gou.

Nagisa... Nagisa was gone...

Makoto suppressed the sob that wanted to leave his body. He didn't...he couldn't think that Nagisa, that energetic childhood friend... Was dead? Gone? And killed by Haru...?

Makoto tried to wipe his eyes, but then remembered that his wrists were tied to the bed posts. Haru probably had done that... And the reason...? Makoto shivered, all the possible thoughts and ideas making him sick with fear. He didn't want to know what Haru was going to do, but at the same time he needed to see him. He needed to know more about Nagisa, he needed to see Haru, he needed... He just needed...

Haru hadn't seen Makoto since the whole Nagisa incident. He hadn't been fed since then too, so he was starving. Haru wouldn't just forget him, would he? He kept saying repeatedly and stubbornly that he loved Makoto, that he would make him his and he will never leave his side... It was creepy and weird yet for some reason Makoto felt touched by it, that Haru had said those things, probably because Haru was never the type to say his feelings out loud. To hear him speak his thoughts... It was both terrifying yet nice.

Makoto groaned, knowing something was wrong with him if he felt touched by something as insane as this. He couldn't love... He couldn't love Nagisa's killer.

Nagisa's killer... Haru... Haru killed Nagisa...

The cycle of grief started anew as a tear begin to drip down his cheek. He sniffed, shaking his head, screwing his eyes shut and unintentionally falling into an uneasy slumber.

* * *

"This is bullshit... Fucking bullshit! If that madman thinks he's getting away with this then he's in for one hell of a surprise!" Rin muttered, trying to work his hands free at the ropes behind him. He winced, moving the remaining fingers in his left hand. The thumb and the middle finger were all that remained. How was he going to fight back with that disadvantage?

"Rei! Hey, Rei!" Rin tried to get the attention of the sobbing teen next to him. He'd talk to the other people at his other side, but they seemed... Out of it. Not really there, like in a state of shock. Rin didn't blame them.

Rei hiccupped, looking at Rin with a weak turn of his head and a haunting, empty glaze in his eyes. "He's dead... Haruka-senpai killed... He killed..." Rei couldn't even finish his sentence. He just shook his head and stared at the broken body next to him, the corpse dancing in the wind, arms swaying a this side. Rin swallowed the vile taste in his throat.

"We're going to get out of this. We're going to save Makoto and find my sister." Rin's voice turned heavy at the mention of his sibling. Haru never responded to the whereabouts of his sister. Where was she? Was she okay? Why the hell wouldn't Haru mention her? "We'll avenge Nagisa. We will make sure the bastard never does this to anyone again."

"Yeah...yes... For...Nagisa..." Rei swore, sobbing a bit more by just saying the name.

"Now look, I know you're a fucking smart dude, studying theories and shit, do you know anything about untying ropes in a situation like this?"

"I... I do. I've already read up on it, I never tried..." Rei murmured.

"Here's your chance. Untie yourself then free me. We have to get out of here."

* * *

Makoto shifted, feeling pressure on his chest. Just a light weight though, nothing really heavy. He tried to move, but something wrapped around his chest and encased him, making him freeze. He turned his head.

Haru was at his side, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around Makoto, muttering something incoherent in his sleep while tangling his legs with Makoto's.

Makoto stared at Haru for a moment. He seemed so peaceful and clean. He wasn't covered in blood or dirt and was wearing formal black pants and... And had no shirt on? His bare chest laid comfortably on Makoto's, and that's when Makoto realized something.

He too was shirtless.

He still had pants on, which meant nothing got too far, but... But... What was Haru doing? What happened? Makoto gulped, did he want to know what Haru's intentions were? Makoto shivered, his skin crawling with icy chills.

"Ha-Haru... Haru... Wake up. Hey, wake up." Makoto nudged him gently, shaking him off, unable to use his hands for they were still tied to the bed posts. Makoto shivered again, realizing all the signs. He was kidnapped by Haru, who kept saying he loved him, his hands tied to the bed post, shirtless. Makoto could figure out the rest from there, and he was shaking even harder from what Haru was capable of. He loved him, right? He wouldn't... He couldn't...

Haru was rubbing his eyes now, his arms no longer wrapped around Makoto. He yawned, blue eyes blurred with sleepiness. He saw Makoto and gave him the sanest smile he had seen since his capture. "Ah, hey Makoto. Ugh... I must've fell asleep." He sat up, stretching his well-developed arms.

"Haru... Why are we both shirtless?" Makoto mustered up the courage to say, although he couldn't control the shakiness of his voice. "What are you planning to do to me?"

Haru blinked, a slanted smile on his face as his eyes narrowed. "I wasn't planning anything indecent, if that's what you're thinking. However," Haru leaned over Makoto, licking his lips and his hands at Makoto's sides. "Were you wanting to do anything indecent with me?"

"Eh?!" Makoto yelped, "N-No! I wasn't-"

"You're face is red." Haru's smile was turning wider. Was Haru teasing him?

"Ha-Haru!?"

"Your breath is warm too." Haru remarked, gliding his fingers over Makoto lips. Makoto trembled as he tried to turn his head away from Haru.

"Stop Haru... Hey..." Makoto whispered urgently, using his legs too, trying to kick him off, but Haru had him pinned down there too. He was utterly helpless.

"Makoto... Don't be scared." Haru soothed, giving him another smile. It was the same, it wasn't the menacing, crooked one Makoto had seen lately, no, this one, this was a real, soft and caring smile, one that could compare to Makoto's. Another sane smile. "I promise you," Haru murmured, "That our first time will be beautiful. It will leave you out of breath, it will leave you seeing stars, I will make you scream my name." He leaned closer until his lips brushed Makoto's ears. Makoto shuddered as Haru said, "You will enjoy it as much as I will."

"Ha-Haru... I can't trust you. Not after you...you killed Nagisa." Makoto said, unable to look at Haru. He had to say it, but he was afraid, how mad would Haru be? What was he going to do to him? Makoto tensed, his eyes watery as his hand curled into fists, waiting for the worst.

But it never came. Instead, Haru just hovered above Makoto, one hand just stroking his cheek, his fingers pressing into his skin every time Makoto flinched.

"You're still upset over Nagisa..." Haru muttered.

All Makoto could do was nod, biting his lip, still not looking at Haru.

Haru whipped out his hand and used it to whack Makoto straight across the face. Makoto gasped, feeling his skin flare up in anguish as it glowed red. As Makoto let out a sob, Haru looked at him indifferently, as if that whole slap never happened. He just brought his mouth to Makoto's neck and let his tongue lick the side of it. Makoto jerked forward, his body crashing into Haru's as a jolt of uneasiness ran through him. Haru let out a dark chuckle.

"Stop thinking about Nagisa." He hissed menacingly, blue eyes fired up. "You're mine now, remember? You only worry about me."

"B-But Nagisa!" Makoto cried out as Haru sucked gently on his neck. Makoto let out another cry, squirming more as Haru just used his tongue and lips to explore Makoto's neck region.

"Forget. About. Nagisa." Haru growled out each word, venom bubbling in his voice.

"I can't!" Makoto said, his grief for Nagisa stronger than his fear of Haru. "You! You killed him! He's gone now! He's dead! Dead! If you loved me, then you wouldn't kill people I cared about!"

"I kill people who would steal you from me!" Haru snapped, pulling away from Makoto's neck to glare at him.

"I would never be stolen from you! I swear!" Makoto said frantically.

"You'll get taken away from me if I don't protect you!"

"Nothing will take me away from you!"

"You can't promise that! You don't understand!"

"Understand what?" Makoto demanded, finally able to meet his eyes, and saw his pupils shrinking. His hand started to shake as he slowly backed away from Makoto, the fire in him to battle gone, extinguished. "Haru... What don't I understand?" Makoto asked, softer this time.

Haru looked away, his eyes closed. "Makoto... You... You almost died."

"What are you talking about?" Makoto eyes had widened.

"I mean, back at the training camp. The ocean. It almost killed you. You were barely breathing..." Haru was clenching the blanket at Makoto's side, his nails puncturing the fabric."You could've died. I almost lost you that day. You almost left me..." Haru's voice had gone near silent, his voice kept shaking and his eyes were shimmering. "Too many people had gone from my life, my parents, my grandma, even Rin when he left for Australia. He came back changed, different. The Rin I knew is gone. They all left me, everyone but you." Haru sighed, "Makoto hasn't left me. He stayed by my side my whole life."

"Haru..." Makoto breathed, "Are you worried I was going to leave you?"

Haru blinked, nodding. "Yes." He admitted hoarsely, "Whether through death or just distance or you or me changing... You'd leave, like all of them." Was that tears growing at the edge of Haru's eyes? "I was afraid that I would be left alone. I was afraid of losing you. That moment at camp made me realize that... That I can't imagine my life without you... Makoto."

"Haru? Are you...?" Makoto started to say, but Haru interrupted him with a scream, a loud, shrill noise that made Makoto scream back in shock and cringe, closing his eyes, as if that would aid in making the noise stop. Haru screamed, covering his eyes with his hands, arching his back so he was facing the ceiling and his voice a high-pitched noise of despair. It wasn't like those horror movie screams of fear as you realized you were cornered and death was imminent, it was more like one of the slasher movie screams, while the killer is chopping you up and all you could do was screech in pain. That was the noise Haru was making.

Makoto winced, opening his eyes. "Haru, please calm down! Please!" Makoto's voice cut through the noise. Haru came to an abrupt stop and suddenly was on top of Makoto, straddling him and staring with such fierce eyes that it would've seared Makoto's flesh, leaving it a sickly charred color. His sweaty hands slammed themselves at the base of Makoto's neck, his breaths short and rapid. He bit his lip, those burning eyes dampening as they glimmered with tears. Makoto watched with a jaw dropped as Haru let out a small whimper, his head limply falling onto Makoto's chest as his body began to quiver.

"Haru...?" Makoto said his name in a hushed, questioning voice.

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me Makoto..." Haru whispered, burying his head deeper into Makoto's neck.

Makoto's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and feelings, just unable to process it all. He inhaled, trying to make sense of it all.

Now this... This was a side of Haru that Makoto had never seen before. A crying Haru resting on his chest? Never heard of, never even knew it existed. Makoto was torn, to say the least. On one hand, this is Haru, his childhood best friend, the closest one to him, hurting right in front of him. His instincts were screeching to console his friend.

On the other hand, this was. Nagisa's murderer. Gou's murderer. A crazed psychopath. Was he really thinking about pitying a murderer like him? This wasn't Haru that he used to know, but... But... He couldn't just leave him in this state. Looking broken, begging for Makoto to stay with him...

Makoto never realized how strong Haru's abandonment issues were. His parents left him for business in Tokyo, they rarely visited but paid bills and wrote him rare letters. His grandma died during middle school. Rin left for Australia at the end of elementary and ever since he came back he was a meaner person. He wasn't the same Rin. Everyone Haru had truly cared for had either died or left him in some way, and now Haru was begging Makoto not to do the same... It actually made him pitiable.

But could he really pity a murderous insane man who killed two close friends of his?

"Ha-Haru... Stop crying, all right? Hey... I... I'm here right now, aren't I?" Makoto whispered, wishing his hands were free to console his broken friend.

_Why am I comforting him?_

"Makoto... I love you. Don't leave me. Please." Haru rasped, his voice creaky from his recent waterworks display.

_You killed Nagisa and Gou._

"Haru, come on, how about you go clean yourself up, okay?" Makoto suggested, attempting to smile, but it was strained, pain evident on his lips.

_Why am I not opposing him? Why do I like him?_

Haru smiled, leaned into Makoto's face and gently pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you, Makoto."

...

_I can't abandon him. My feelings for him are too strong, this friendship... Maybe even more... I... I... _

_I too can't imagine my life without him._

_But that doesn't mean I want to live like this._

Shame washed over Makoto. Did he really still care for Haru, after everything he's done? Wasn't that wrong? Was this like dishonoring Nagisa and Gou by being friendly with him? Was he a monster now too? Like Haru?

_No, wait. No_.

No, Haru could still be saved. Haru had just proved that he's still human, that he can beat whatever monster or demon was inside of him. He could still feel emotions, he was just afraid of losing Makoto, right? If Makoto taught him how to deal with his issues in a more... Sane manner, then Haru would be back, wouldn't he? Haru would be normal again.

There was a chance to rescue Haru from turning darker.

That realization almost made Makoto smile to himself. Almost.

But the chances that Haru could be returned to normal, or at least, to a more sane state... Were they high? Was it possible?

Makoto had to try, for Nagisa's sake. For Gou's sake. After all, Nagisa said that this wasn't the Haru that they knew, he probably wanted Haru to be normal again too. Gou too, she must've wanted her senpai to be normal.

Makoto had to try to turn Haru around, somehow. Even if it was a hopeless, childish dream, he wanted Haru back. He wanted his best friend back.

Makoto lifted his head, snapping out of his thoughts and saw Haru buttoning up a formal black tuxedo on. He walked in front of the mirror and examined himself before placing the light blue bow tie on himself, attaching the clip-on tie and adjusting it so it was perfectly aligned. Makoto wondered why Haru was dressed in such a way. Haru didn't like putting much effort into his clothes, so what was with the fancy apparel?

Makoto could see Haru's face in the mirror, and whatever despair or tear stains that Makoto had seen earlier were already wiped off, gone. Haru saw Makoto in the mirror and smiled at him.

"Makoto. If I free you from your restraints, will you run away?" Haru asked, looking back at Makoto through the mirror.

"No." Makoto said, although a part of him desperately wanted to. But Haru knew this place better than him, he wouldn't get too far anyways, could he? Besides... He couldn't leave Haru alone, who knows what he'd do?

Haru walked over to Makoto and untied his hands from the bed post. Makoto sat up, stretching his cramped spine, hearing it crack as the stiff bone finally had the chance to move properly. Haru then worked on the chain at Makoto's neck, the one that attached his collar to the bed post. Haru undid the one at the bedpost, grabbing the other end and holding it tight in his hand. Makoto suddenly felt like a dog going out for a walk with his master. "Is the collar remaining on me still? You won't take it off?"

"It's for your own safety." Haru said, and with a smirk he added, "Plus you look cute in it."

"Uh-Well-Ha-Haru-I-!?" Makoto started to stutter but Haru interrupted him by throwing him a bundle of clothes at his feet and said,

"Get dressed, I'm taking you out."

* * *

To be outside with the light breeze, leafy trees, fresh air and the smell of wild flowers was something Makoto never wanted to take for granted again. To feel the strands of grass tickling his sandals and feet as he was led by Haru through the forest was a sensation Makoto wanted remember because he didn't know how long this gift, to be outside again, would last. He just wanted to treasure the scenery, the golden sun sinking away as the sky changed it's colors from a milky blue to a dark, near-black sky with small stars twinkling from above. Makoto took deep breaths, savor in the moment.

"We're almost there." Haru informed him, tugging a bit at Makoto's collar. Makoto walked faster, his legs a little weak since he hadn't had the chance to exercise them for quite a while. Plus the tight white dress pants made it funny to walk. Haru had made him wear a white tuxedo with a green time, contrasting Haru's black attire. He wondered why Haru had insisted dressing him up, what was the point?

"Where are we going?" Makoto asked, hoping he wouldn't dread it later. Haru kept saying how he was going to surprise Makoto, but that just made him a bit wary. He wasn't sure if he liked Haru's surprises, they were always so... Twisted. Dark.

"See for yourself." Haru smiled, pushing away the remaining branches so Makoto could see.

In front of Makoto was the lake, gentle waves lapping at its shore as the orange glow of the sunset bled into the water, shimmering, making the water sparkle. Makoto gasped, entranced by the spectacular sight. His eyes caught a small, wooden gazebo, just a bit to the right, the lake behind it. It such an amazing sight, magnificent...

Then he saw it. No, not it, _them_.

There was a tree with a long branch, as if it were trying to reach the lake, hand extended to touch the water. It was long enough for seven long ropes to be tied, each rope ending with a noose, and each noose imprisoning a person standing on a stool.

Makoto's breath hitched as he identified each person.

At the beginning of the row was Nagisa, his corpse, hanging lifelessly on the tree. There were black ants crawling on his body and his one eye had rolled to the back of his head, leaving a sickly light gray color where his pupil should've been. Following him was Rei, who had red eyes and beads of sweat dripping down his face, flushed red as his hands stopped squirming behind him. Then it was Rin. The sharp-toothed individual had a glare, aimed at Haru, grinding his teeth but not saying a word. He looked at Makoto and there was a flash of relief and sadness in his eyes.

The other four... The other four made Makoto's stomach do a backflip. He wanted to cry, throw up, run from Haru and comfort the two blindfolded children, whimpering and calling out softly for their big brother. He wanted to hug them so badly and tell them it was all right. He wanted to untie the man and woman beside them, who were also blindfolded, trembling, trying to calm their children down with hushed words of comfort. Makoto wanted to be with them so much that he felt his heart aching, leaving his chest in pain, making it hard to breath.

And the blood, hardened on their face, horribly close to their eye made the feeling so much more worse.

"Ha-Haru...? What... What have you...?"

"Surprise Makoto." Haru grinned. "Everyone is here, you get to see everyone again."

"But... My family... Why...?" Makoto's voice was a tiny squeak.

Haru smiled even wider. In a dark tone, he said softly, "They're here for our wedding."

* * *

**Fun fact: Someone in the reviews guessed a wedding would happen. You smart person. :p**

**Next Chapter (With a tricky (or maybe not tricky) title) : ****The Service**


	7. The Service

**This chapter was a tough one to write, a lot happens here... I hope I did good with it... Plus after this there's only two chapters left, oh boy, we're so close guys! :p**

**Well, enjoy the horror show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Free!'**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Service

_I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..._

_I understand if you're mad, I understand if you hate me, if you never forgive me, if you never want to see my face again..._

_Because I am a coward._

_I was afraid for my own life. I thought of myself, saving myself, and my selfishness... My own stupid, pitiful attempt to save my own life must've cost you guys all of yours._

_I failed you._

_..._

_You're probabaly dead because of me._

_..._

_I'm so sorry... Please... I panicked and... I..I didn't mean for you... It was a split-desicion thing... And.. I..._

_I'm sorry... I hope you know how sorry I am..._

_I'm sorry._

* * *

Makoto's basic understanding of weddings, no, more like the universal understanding of weddings showed how these were supposed to be joyous events, full of smiles and warmth as you commit to spend the rest of your life with your special someone. Friends and family congratulate you on finding that special someone, crying tears of joy and gushing on about how your life is only just beginning now. That's how he saw most weddings, through television to movies to real-life, all weddings were happy events.

So it was safe to say that this was far from the standards Makoto had picked up from weddings. This shouldn't even be considered a wedding. This was nothing more but a crazed teenage boy's dream, and one of Makoto's worst nightmares.

Makoto's eyes were solely focused on his friends and family, tears welling in his eyes as he began to walk towards them. "Oh guys... No... I... I'm sorry-"

"Get back here." Haru commanded, tugging harshly at Makoto's chain. Makoto stumbled backwards, falling into the soft green grass. When Makoto didn't get up, too paralyzed to even do so, Haru sighed and pulled him up, picking him up by the shoulders and setting him in place beside him. "Stay." Haru said, looking at a Makoto strictly."You don't go them yet."

"But my family! My friends! I... They're all..." Makoto sputtered.

"They'll be fine, don't worry." Haru said, "This is all just a precaution."

"A precaution?" Makoto repeated with a raised eyebrow. He didn't like the dark tone in Haru's voice.

"Yes. In case something were to disrupt the service."He glared at them. "I brought them here so they could witness our marriage, because we need some witnesses so it's official. However, if they go out of their way to try to ruin our special moment," Haru turned his hips, showing off the gun holster attached to his belt. "I will not hesitate to shoot the stool from beneath them, instantly hanging them. Or maybe I'd shoot them in the head, depending how I feel." His eyes darkened, his mouth a scowl as he stared at Makoto and said in an empty voice, "If you refuse to marry me, Makoto, then I will kill all of them." His face suddenly brightened and he smiled, his eyes sparkling, his voice eerily light and airy, "But it won't come to that, right? You want this is much as I do."

"Ha... Haru..." Makoto rasped, staring again at his family and friends. His entire family was blindfolded, blood dried on each if their faces. Rin and Rei had eye-patches too, in fact everyone had them except... Except Nagisa. There was an empty crater where his eyes was supposed to be. Makoto trembled, staring again at his friends. Were they...? Their eyes...? Did Haru...?

"Makoto?" Haru asked softly, "What do you say? Want to get married?" Makoto stared in horror at the boy who was his best friend. Wasn't it just a while ago that he thought he could change Haru for the better? Now Haru was threatening everyone Makoto cared for? Would they all die here, today, at the hands of Haru? This was... This was insane! Get married? To Haru? Is that even legal here in Japan? But what choice did he have? He had to go through with this, if he didn't then... Then...

Makoto quivered, his knees turning to jelly. He collapsed back onto the grass, bringing his hands to his face, covering his eyes as if it's all go away if he did. He grunted, a sob leaving his throat. Warm tears seeped out of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as Makoto continued to cry over what was going on. Marriage? He had no choice, didn't he? He had to do this. For his family. For his friends. To save them from Haru.

He could hear the grass crunching beside him and light breathing as a hand placed itself gently on Makoto's shoulder. Makoto tensed, opening his eyes and peeking through the cracks of his fingers and met the face of Haru, blue eyes shimmering, a smile set on his face. "Are you that overwhelmed Makoto? Are you overjoyed?" His words were thick and heavy, betraying the gentle smile on his face. It sounded more like a threat than a question.

Makoto took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, to make himself presentable. "Y-yes." Makoto said softly, "I am. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's perfectly natural you feel touched by this. I put a lot of effort, a lot of work into this. Just for you." Haru declared proudly. He pulled Makoto up by the hand. "Come, let's start, while the sun is still setting."

"Wait!" Makoto cried, then gulped as Haru frowned, staring at him with annoyance. "It's just..." Makoto struggled to find the words, "I... I don't know how to do this, what to say, shouldn't we practice or something?"

"It's simple, Makoto. I'll say a few lines from the book, then we do our vows, then the rings, then we kiss." Haru shrugged, "I didn't feel like getting a priest, I thought it'd be easier and more special if it was just us two."

"You got rings?" Makoto asked, biting his lips. Were they made out of bones? Were they stained with blood? Were they ripped off a poor wedded couple's hands? With Haru, the chances seemed high.

But Haru pulled out a clean velvet box and opened it up, revealing the two rings. Two simple silver bands, one with a blue jewel and one with a green jewel. They sparkled, reflecting the remaining rays from the setting sun. "Haru... Where did... How did you afford these?"

"Who said I bought them?" Haru smirked. Makoto frowned, certain Haru stole it. Well, after everything he had done, thievery was probably the most forgivable of his crimes.

"Let's start Makoto, the sooner we start, the sooner we can have our honeymoon." Makoto flinched at the word, 'honeymoon'. What was Haru's idea of a honeymoon? Was it worse than his idea of a wedding? The thought of it made Makoto shiver. He restrained himself from crying once more and wrenched his hand from Haru's, panting madly. Haru turned back, grinding his teeth together.

"Makoto..." He said warningly.

"Haru please..." Makoto had to try to plead with Haru, he couldn't do this wedding, it was just too much for him. Plus a honeymoon right afterwards? Who knew what Haru had plotted for a honeymoon? He took a deep breath, making his eyes wide and watery, gazing at Haru with a trembling lip. "Aren't we too young for this?" Makoto asked in a shaky voice, "I'm content staying by your side without getting married to you! Haru, this is crazy! I can't do this, Haru! Just... I need time, all right? Just let me think about this... Please Haru, I don't want to do this, n-not yet anyways." Makoto held onto Haru's gaze, his hands clapping together and going to his forehead in a begging position.

Haru blinked slowly, his eyes betraying no emotions. His fingers stroked his chin, as if he were considering what Makoto had said. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Haru smiled warmly at Makoto.

"All right Makoto, I'll give you time to think."

Makoto broke out into a grateful grin, about to bow in front of Haru and to blubber out his gratitude, when he caught sight of Haru going for the gun at his belt.

Makoto had no time to register what was happening, and by the time that he finally did, the gun was already raised, pointed at the people ready for execution.

**_BANG!_**

Makoto, Rin and Rei screamed in unison, the twins and Makoto's mother letting out muffled shrieks as the gunshot rang throughout the forest. Makoto had started to run forwards, but Haru latched himself onto his shoulder, his strong grip refusing him to go.

"You stay here." He growled. Fear made Makoto comply with Haru, shaking in Haru's hold as he watched the scene before him.

Haru had good aim, it was either that or a lucky shot, but to shoot the stool without the bullet shooting off Makoto's father's feet was pure skill. Makoto gasped, tears starting to stream down his face as his father started to choke, his legs kicking wildly, looking for something to stabilize himself, his arms unable to move properly due to them behind tied behind his back. He was making sharp, breathless noises, shaking his head, trying to escape the ropes horrible grasp, but it only seemed to do worse, much worse. It was if the rope were large hands at his father's throat, tightening their grip every time he struggled.

Makoto couldn't bear to watch this, he tried to make his way to his father, wiggling out of Haru's grasp, but before he could he heard the gun clicking behind him. Haru pointed the gun again. "HARU NO!" Makoto screeched.

**_BANG!_**

Makoto's father stopped struggling after that. His hands fell to his side, his head rolling backwards, the blood seeping through the hole in his chest, dripping, the drops sinking into the earth.

Makoto could only stare, unable to process what had just happened. He gaped at Haru, who seemed unfazed, then back to his father, who was just... Just so still... He... He was...

"Ah... Ah...!" Makoto brought his hands to his face, falling to his knees. Was this happening? Was this real? Or was this all just some terrible nightmare?

"Ah! AAH!" He covered his eyes, which were streaming now. His chest ached, his lungs airless, his brain a fuzzy, blurred jumble of thoughts.

_My fater... My father is.. He's... _

"I put him out quickly, so he didn't have to feel more pain." Haru explained in a rather plain voice.

"My father... My dad..." Makoto's voice was barely audible, he peered at Haru, removing his hands from his face. Why did he look so unaffected? Why didn't he care about killing Makoto's father? Makoto unconsciously made his hand into a fist.

Haru spun the gun in his hands, the safety on now. He waited, watching Makoto's every move. "Makoto," Haru said softly, "You need to think faster, otherwise, I might get impatient with you. We don't need another accident, now do we?" Makoto stiffened, clenching his fist harder. Haru got onto one knee, putting the gun back in its holster and pulling out the box with the rings. He coughed, clearing his throat and stared fondly, almost in a possessive way, at Makoto. "So, will you marry me?" He asked with a small smile.

Makoto stared at Haru, his pupils shrinking in fear, focused on the rings. The way he was in one knee, kneeling in from of him... What? Was this his idea of a proposal? Right after his father? Makoto could never-

He took a glance at his remaining family members. The twins looked like they were crying, their blindfolds damp, his mom too. Rin was staring wide-eyed into space, his mouth open, eyes shining in surprise. And Rei has his head bowed, sobbing softly as his hands were shuffling behind his back.

He couldn't let the rest of them get hurt. Not after... His...

Makoto sniffled, nodding. "Yes... Yes... I... I'll marry you, Haru." The words barely left his mouth. What else could Makoto do? He had no choice, he... He didn't want to cause anyone else to die. He couldn't look Haru in the eyes anymore, he just kept them glued to the ground. "I'm sorry about before. I... I suppose it was... It was the nerves... I was nervous... I couldn't think properly..." His mind started to go blank as his eyes wandered again to the broken, hanging body that was his father.

"I understand. I must've really rattled you, with the idea of a wedding and all. You must be so surprised with me." Haru took Makoto's hand, bringing the green-eyed boy to his feet. "It's all right though. If you had come to me and proposed a wedding, I guess I would he shocked too." He guided Makoto into the gazebo, grabbing a white veil hanging form a hook. "Here, wear this." Haru handed it to.

Makoto gently grasped it, his eyes stinging as he stared at the headpiece. He gaze switched from Haru's expectant look to his father's body. He shuddered as he placed the veil clumsily in his head.

Haru smirked at him, watching his shaky fingers struggle to place the veil on his head properly. "Here, let me help you with that."

* * *

"Rei! How long is it going to take for you to fucking free yourself?!" Rin whispered urgently, watching Haru fix the veil Makoto was wearing. The gazebo was right in front of them and they could catch every word the two were saying. "We have to stop this shit! This is so fucked up!"

"I'm trying!" Rei whispered back, his hands working furiously at the ropes around them. "I told you, I've never done this before!" Besides..." He trembled, looking past Rin. "Weren't you shaken up by that too?"

Rin followed his eyes and cringed. The newest dead body wasn't dangling not too far from him. The blood still dripped from the bullet hole in his chest. He was glad he couldn't see his face, his mouth and eyes censored. He didn't want him to look like Nagisa, with the dry crimson marks, empty eye socket and abused body. He was thankful that Makoto's father didn't suffer the trial of being hanged. Haru had done him a mercy by shooting him in the chest, killing him instantly.

But it was Haru's damn fault that he died in the first place! Why the hell did he kill them? Because Makoto didn't want to go along with this crazy plan of his? This whole marriage idea? Who the hell would want to go along with it?! Rin wanted to beat Haru's ass, wanted to beat him until he couldn't stand, couldn't swim! He wanted to find his sister, he wanted to save Makoto, free Rei and himself and Makoto's family from this hell hole.

Most of all he wanted to hurt Haru, wanted to strangle the piece of shit... How dare he drug him up? How dare he humiliate him like this? How dare he... How dare...

_And then the eyeball popped out of Rin's head, bouncing off his cheek as the sudden release from his head made him dizzy with pain._

Rin groaned, the faint hollow ache in his head making him wince.

_Haru's twisted grin grew as Rin shrieked, chuckling as his blood encrusted scissors struggled to cut the string of flesh that connected Rin's eye to his head. _

No, he wouldn't think, he will not think of it, no... No... He has to banish the memory...

_The sharp knife, the flash of metal connecting with his bloodstream as his long, slender fingers were ripped away from his body. It made him hiss in agony, watching as the bleeding pieces of flesh fell on the grass, the dark red contrasting the green._

Rin growled softly. He would make Haru pay for the pain he caused him, all of this... And for everyone else he had hurt. How could he take the eyeballs of not only his friends, but to Makoto's family too? Two little kids, the twins! How fucking dare he do that to a kid? Two kids? That pissed Rin off so much... No words could describe the fiery rage in him. He had to make Haru pay, he was obligated to do so. After everything he had done... He needed to be punished.

"All right, now that we're finally ready, we can start, can't we?" Haru's voice made Rin snarl, snapping his head up to watch what was happening. His heart lurched in his chest.

Makoto now had the veil on, but the fabric was a transparent one and Rin could still see the details on Makoto's face. Makoto was letting the silent tears glide down his cheeks as he nodded his head, reluctantly giving his consent for Haru to officially start this fucked up wedding service. He tried to smile, but every time his mouth twisted, it turned into a frown, releasing a small whimper, his eyes switching from Haru to his father. Haru didn't seem to notice, for he was too busy reading out some stupid sacred wedding lines. He didn't even have the decency to confirm that his 'loved one' was okay. Did he really care about Makoto or was he putting himself above him? The words Haru were reading sounded rushed and hasty. Haru was trying to rush this thing. Damn, they didn't have enough time. Rin scowled, looking at Makoto once more.

Rin tried to get Makoto's attention, waving his head wildly from left to right. The rope on his neck made him itch and the weight of it felt heavy, so heavy that sometimes he had to stop to breathe because it had pressed against his throat, making it hard to breathe.

Those emerald eyes caught Rin's desperate stare. Rin shivered, Makoto's eyes were never that empty, that void, that... Sad.

Rin mouthed the words 'stall him' to Makoto, motioning his head to Rei. He was lucky that Haru had his back to him, otherwise the whole plan might've been a pipe dream. Makoto frowned, examining Rei. His eyebrows shot up, realizing what Rei was doing and nodded back subtly, focusing back on Haru but keeping an eye out for Rei and Rin.

Haru was finishing off with the book, carelessly throwing it to the side. "Now we say our vows."

"Our vows?" Makoto echoed, his voice sounding distant, his eyes dancing from his father to Haru and to Rei.

"Yeah. Our vows." Haru said, "Just a small speech about how much we love each other and will protect each other and be together forever. You know, that mushy kind of thing." Haru paused, "So do you want to go first, or me?"

"I... Uh... Well, since... You should, so I have an idea what to say for mine." Makoto mumbled, still unable to look Haru in the eyes.

Haru nodded, clearing his throat. "Okay then... I love you, Makoto." His hand grabbed Makoto's, holding them so tightly Rin saw Makoto's wrists and hands turn red. Makoto fidgeted but Haru took no notice and continued his speech. "I love how you can be so kind and how you're able to tolerate me. I love how you've stuck by my side for so long, when you had every to chance to leave me. I love how you can still swim even though you're afraid of the ocean. I love how you always think of others before yourself. I think I've loved you ever since elementary, but I always took your presence for granted. I never really realized how much I needed you until I almost lost you. It was in high school that I realized that you meant more to me than anything." Haru stopped for a moment, his cheeks starting to turn a light red, "I almost lost Makoto to the ocean, the water, back in the training camp. That's when I realized my feelings for him. That I couldn't imagine my life without him. The thought of Makoto leaving me made me feel... Scared. I... I..."

Haru was a deep shade of red now, his hands sweaty. Makoto's eyes had widened, whether he was touched or scared by the revelations, Rin couldn't figure it out.

Rin could hear the tremor in Haru's voice as he continued, "I swear I will protect you, Makoto. From everything and everyone. If I have to kill, I will kill. If someone does anything to hurt my Makoto, I will torture them until they understand that he is mine! Just mine and no one else!" There was spit beginning to form at the edge of his mouth. His voice had a higher pitch now and his whole body trembled. "Even if I end up losing myself or hurting others in the process, as long as Makoto is mine and by my side, I will be happy. If someone tries to steal you, take you away or separate us, I swear I will take responsibility and take them out, I will make sure they do not breathe not another breath. I will do anything in my power to make you happy. I will protect you from the scum of this world and we will live happily together for the rest of our lives. Just us two, no one else, Makoto, me, and the water. You are mine! You belong to me and no one else! We'll live a perfect life together. I promise."

Haru sighed, staring at Makoto with a smile. "So, how was that for a vow?"

Rin wanted to roar at Haru. Did he really just make that his vow? That sounded more like a threat then a vow! Sure, the first part of it was all mushy and lovey-dovey that it made Rin want to hurl, but hell, that was better than what followed after it! He sounded extremely possessive and menacing with that vow! Rin was pretty fucking sure that Haru's vow was a big piece of shit and if Rin were able to, he'd snap Haru's neck for saying such a thing.

Makoto was shaking, at first looking at Haru with some sort of shock and awe in his eyes, his mouth open in surprise. But as Haru progressed deeper and deeper into the vow, his eyes had darkened with fear and horror, his mouth now closed, lips pressed together as he sweated nervously, staring at Rin and Rei the whole time, unable to look at Haru anymore.

Speaking of Rei, the idiot had stopped fumbling with the rope at his hands and was staring too at Haru, disdain in his voice as he muttered softly, "That vow was not beautiful..."

"Get the fuck beck to work, dumbass! We're still in fucking danger here!" Rin snapped quietly, his voice lowered so Haru couldn't hear. But Haru was gazing at Makoto, waiting for Makoto to respond to his vow.

"Are you speechless, Makoto?" Haru asked, tipping his head to one side, "Did that vow not please you? Should I continue or-?"

"No!" Makoto said quickly, shaking his head, the veil and his hair obscuring his vision. "I mean, Haru... I... I... I was touched. Tha-that vow was wonderful... I... I uh... I'm scared mine won't be as good... I... I haven't practiced or even thought of anything... I... Umm..."

"It's fine." Haru said, "Just say whatever comes to your mind about how you feel about me, and promise," he suddenly leaned closer to Makoto, squeezing his hands harder, making Makoto squeak out in pain. "You will promise to stay by my side. No matter what." He hissed loud enough for Rin to hear. Makoto nodded quickly, shaking now, chewing on his bottom lip nervously.

A faint rustling and the rope falling to the grass made Rin turn his head. There Rei was, taking off the noose from his neck with his freed hands and jumping off the stool.

"Nice fucking job!" Rin whispered, a grin cracking onto his face. "Now you got to free the rest of-? Wait, what the hell Rei?"

Rei seemed to have lost interest in what Rin was saying, for he began to make his way silently toward the gazebo, towards Haru. Rin strained to hear, but he heard Rei whispering, "Nagisa-kun! I will avenge you... I will make sure he pays... Nagisa-kun!"

For a brief moment, Rin thought Rei had balls for doing such a risky thing. He then though how fucking stupid he was for forgetting about Rin!

Were his feelings for vengeance, for Nagisa, that strong?

Rin could only watch Rei slowly stalk towards Haru, too far now for Rin to call him without being too loud. Rei was trying to catchthe eyes of the emerald-eyed boy who was still struggling to find words to say for his vow. Rei slowly waved his hand, gaining Makoto's attention as he continued to sneak behind Haru. Makoto eyes glimmered and he nodded sneakily to Rei. Makoto took a deep breath, and faced Haru. Rin anxiously bit his lip, his sharpened teeth accidentally drawing blood but who the hell really cared at a time like this? The situation suddenly turned very dire.

"Ha-Haru..." Makoto began, "I... Well, we've known each other for a long time, so long that I too can't imagine life without you." Haru smiled as Makoto said these words. Makoto gulped. "I like you too, Haru. Sure, when you dive into the nearest body of water it's frustrating, and you always eat mackerel, but I like that about you. I love watching you swim because you're so beautiful, I like to see your smile because they feel so rare and it makes me smile, I like seeing your eyes start to shine when you see water, you... You're beautiful like that. I like that part of you." Makoto hesitated for a moment.

"Keep going." Haru said encouragingly, smiling. Rin scowled at the sight, the bastard was only enjoying this because Makoto was praising him, feeding this asshole's ego.

Rei was so close now. He was at the steps of the gazebo, taking silent, slow steps, facing Haru's back. Rin could feel the sudden tension, how high the stakes were here. If Rei made a wrong move, they could all die.

"Haru, I know you mean well, that you care about me, and that makes me happy, it does." Makoto sighed. "But this, this killing, this torture... This whole kidnapping... There are other ways to prove your love without doing this kind of thing, you know? I... I will always care about you Haru, I swear, I vow I will always care about you, but I... I... I can't let this slide Haru, you've killed... You've killed people who I care about." Haru's eyes began to narrow, his lips curling back to show his teeth, glistening with spit.

As Haru advanced towards Makoto, Makoto started to back up, putting his hands up defensively, getting backed up against the wall. Rei was so close to just pouncing on Haru... Just... So close... But could he win in a fight against Haru?

"Haru please, I do care about you, almost more than anyone, but I can't let this be. I'm sorry. I... I'm sorry." Makoto bowed his head, then looked behind Haru. This time, Haru followed his gaze, blue eyes widening, his hand letting go of Makoto's and reaching for his gun.

That was when Rei pounced onto Haru.

"NAGISA! YOU KILLED HIM! NAGISA-KUN! NAGISA!" Rei screeched as he tackled Haru, Makoto scrambling out-of-the-way as the duo slammed into the gazebo's thin wall and smashed through it. Haru screamed something, his hand raised, his blue eyes enraged. Rin's blood went cold as he saw the gun in his raised hand. Rei roared, grabbing his hand, trying to wrestle the gun out of his hand.

"Guys! GUYS, PLEASE!" Makoto yelled over the flurry of flailing hands and legs desperately trying to remain stable on the ground. Haru grunted, struggling as Rei had taken hold of his wrist and was clawing at it, screaming as he tried to steal the gun. Haru kept a hold of it though, trying to point it at Rei, swearing and cursing as his legs tried to kick at Rei. The gun swung in the air wildly, swinging in all sorts of directions. Rin saw Makoto shake, padding slowly to them, getting ready to intervene, his body tense.

**_BANG!_**

The sound of the gunshot echoed and Rin gasped as the bullet zoomed towards him. He felt the ground shift beneath him, no wait, it was that stupid fucking stool! Rin caught a glimpse of it tumbling over and then Rin's feet were on nothing.

He was in the air. The rope held him up by the neck. He felt his eyes water. He tried to move his hands to adjust the noose at his neck, but they were still tied up behind him! He tried to stretch his head, his neck, he tried to breathe in something, opening his mouth and forcing himself to inhale. But every breath he couldn't take felt like a knife being plunged deeper and deeper into his throat. It was a sharp, dry feeling. He didn't care about the screams in the background, the water splashing, the loud gunshot still echoing in his ears.

He needed air.

He kicked his feet, struggling, trying to scream, trying to say something, anything. He felt the tears at the corner of his eye as he realized that this might be the end of him.

He was going to die here, like this.

He felt something warm at his throat. Shit. Was it blood? What was going on? Rin felt dizzy from the lack of air.

The pressure around his neck suddenly disappeared, and sweet, sweet air invaded his lungs, his nostrils, and he drank in as much as he could desperately. He barely noticed that he had scraped his knees when he felt onto the earthy soil, or Makoto shaking his shoulders to know if he was okay, freeing his hands that were tied behind him. He needed air.

"Rin!" He was able to make out Makoto's voice through his crazed breathing. "Rin! Are you all right!?"

Rin stared up at the taller boy, who was crouched as his side. Makoto had saved him... "I'm fine." Rin was finally able to rasp in a scratchy voice, brushing Makoto off. "I'm fine. Your family..."

Makoto was already on it, moving over to those twins and his mother, saying quick words of grief, guilt and reassurance as he began to fiddle with the knots behind their hands.

Rin steadied his breathing, looking around wildly. Where the hell was Haru and Rei? Were they still fighting or... Or did someone lose already?

Then he saw them, in the lake. Rin eyes widened and he out a hand over his mouth.

Haru was holding onto Rei's head, straddling his hips, pushing his face down, not letting Rei get a single breath of air. There were frantic splashes coming from Rei, his face pale, his eyes blurred, a quick "Nagisa-!" tore through his throat before he was forcibly submerged by Haru again, who was screaming,

"DROWN! DROWN! THE WATER NEVER LIKED YOU ANYWAYS! DROWN!"

Rin backed up, gasping and shivering. Rei wasn't going to last much longer, he could tell. Rei was basically done. He was going to die. Even if Rin intervened, he wouldn't make it in time, and Haru had a gun, he could easily shoot him and be done with him.

Time suddenly slowed down on Rin as he realized what he had to do, the options laid out in front of him.

He could run right now, ditch all this shit and start fresh, new, away from Iwatobi. But that meant abandoning Makoto and the mystery of where Gou was. No way in hell he was abandoning everyone.

He could stand his ground against Haru and face him, right here, right now. But Haru had a gun. Rin had no weapon, plus he was down one eye and three fingers. He couldn't beat Haru in a fight, not yet anyways.

Which left... Something Rin would probably regret for the rest of his life. He stared at Makoto.

He was struggling with the knots at the twins back, still trying to reassure them and his mom even though tears were streaming down his face. Rin grimaced at the shape they were in. Their legs were wobbling, barely able to stand up on their own. They wouldn't be able to run far and Makoto couldn't get them free. Sure. He could just remove the noose from their necks, but then what? They carry them? They're dead weight. He let them run our their own? They're probably weakened still.

Rin looked back at Haru, who was finishing off the drowned Rei by twisting his neck, a grisly crack tearing through the air as Rei's body dropped into the water.

Dead. Rei had to be dead.

And it was probably Rin and the Tachibana's next.

Rin clenched his fist, realizing what he had to do, to save himself and Makoto.

_Please, forgive me. I'm so sorry..._

"Makoto." Rin said hoarsely, "I'm so sorry... But..." Using all his strength, he yanked Makoto up by the shirt collar and began to drag him away from his family.

"Rin?! RIN?!" Makoto shrieked. "My family! MY FAMILY!" Makoto withered in Rin's grasp, his legs weakly kicking up grass as he began to sob hysterically, yelling at Rin, shedding more tears that Rin though was humanly possible. "REN! RAN! MOM!" Makoto screamed. "NO!"

"Haru is going to catch us all if we stay here!" Rin yelled at Makoto, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. He felt his heart twist in his chest as he watched the broken teen clutch at the grass, trying to drag himself back to his family. Rin could see how thin Makoto had gotten, the bags under his eyes, his gaze not as vibrant as it used to be. The condition he was in now... Makoto was easy for Rin to drag.

And Rin felt like the biggest piece of shit in the world for doing this.

"MY FAMILY! He'll... He'll... KILL THEM!" Makoto wailed, starting to bat at Rin's strong arm. "Rin! RIN PLEASE!"

"MAKOTO! LISTEN TO ME AND JUST GO!" Rin screamed. Makoto froze for a moment and saw the tears spilling out of Rin's eyes, seeing him tremble, watching Rin start to break down, repeating the words, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Sorry... I'm sorry..." Rin chanted over and over, wiping his eyes. "But... He'll catch..."

"Makoto?" The two boys froze at the new voice that that butted into their conversation. "Where'd you go?" He started to turn in their direction.

The fear and regret flashed through Makoto's eyes quickly as he focused on his family. It was clear now what the choice was.

Life with Rin where he could escape and start anew, but at a dear cost? Or death with his family, forced to live with Haru against his will?

Makoto stared at Rin, dry tear trails on his face as he shook his head, opening his jaw to let out a hollow weeping noise.

Rin shivered, extending his hand to Makoto. "Run. Please. With me." Rin whispered, not wanting to run alone.

The hesitant, numb nod from Makoto was all Rin needed, and Rin half-dragged Makoto into the forest.

* * *

**...**

**Wasn't that fun? :p**

**Fun fact, i****f you couldn't figure it out, the thoughts at the beginning referred to the ending, where they ditch the other Tachibana's. ;p**

**Also, this was hard for me to write, this chapter...**** It was a fun one though. :p**

**Also, 'The Service' refers to both a wedding service and a funeral service. Double meaning title, woah! ;D**

**Two chapters left. :3**

**Next chapter: _The Vicious Shark_**


End file.
